and justice for all
by MacTyson
Summary: HUMANIZED,james patrick stuart atau bisa kita panggil "private" adalah prajurit baru  di akademi militer di new york, mengawali karir nya dengan dilatih oleh tim bomb defuser terbaik di akademi itu. selalu bercita-cita untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own penguins of madagascar! **

**warning:**  
><strong>#typo mohom dimaklumi.. maklum.. typo – typer XD<strong>  
><strong>#nya beberapa saya pakaikan nama dubber mereka untuk nama asli mereka<strong>  
><strong># fanfiction sedikit mengambil beberapa unsur yang pernah terjadi dari episode-episode nya, episode apa itu saya akan jelaskan di akhir chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : james patrick stuart<strong>

di akademi "United States Merchant Marine Academy, new york" seorang pria muda yang ingin masuk akademi itu berdiri didepan administari yang disana duduk 2 prajurit kembar, yang membedakan mereka hanya warna kulit mereka  
><strong><br>**"jadi... kau mau ikut di akademi militer ini?" tanya seseorang bernama mason pada id name nya itu, pria itu berkulit lebih gelap dari kembaran nya yang satu nya

"ya.. ini impian ku dari kecil untuk menjadi prajurit dan mewujudkan perdamaian dunia" jawab pria muda yang tampak nya keturunan inggris dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata nya yang biru cerah, dan muka nya yang lucu

"siapa nama mu?",mason bertanya sambil memegang pulpen nya

"namaku james patrick stuart, tapi paman ku sering memanggil ku 'private' karena aku terlalu bersifat seperti bawahan kata nya" jawab pria british itu kepada pria bernama mason itu

"apa keahlian mu, 'private' ?" tanya kembali dari pria itu

"ah.. aku tak tahu akan itu, tapi aku cukup ahli dalam bertarung" jawab pria bernama james tadi

"kalau begitu coba kau lawan dia",mason menunjuk pria besar dengan ID name "joey" yang sedang duduk santai

"apa tak ada yang lain? Dia terlalu besar dan...berotot bagiku",pria british itu ragu-ragu

"kalau begitu kau tidak diterima" jawab singkat mason sambil menaruh kembali pulpen nya pada tempat nya

pria british itu menghela nafas dan lalu mendatangi orang bernama "joey" itu.  
>"apa yang kau lihat?" ,joey terlihaat sangat terganggu dengan kedatangan pria british itu<p>

"aku tidak mau menganggu mu tapi pria bernama mason itu menyuruh ku untuk melawan mu, jadi..bisakah kau berpura-pura kalah dariku?" tanya pria british itu dengan sangat amat sopan pada joey

sopan itu memang enak, tapi pertanyaan james itu menyinggung kan joey, sentak joey membentak james, "kalah dari mu? Tak mungkin aku akan kalah dari pria kecil seperti mu!" , joey menggepalkan tangan nya dan bersiap memukul james tepat di wajah

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari suatu ruangan, wanita dengan mata hijau tua dan rambut panjang bewarna hazelnut

"apa yang kau mau lakukan pada pria ini joey?", wanita itu memisahkan ku dengan joey. "dia bilang dia mau aku untuk berpura-pura kalah dari nya, aku keberatan akan itu" bantah joey sambil berusaha mau memukul james tapi terus ditahan wanita itu

"untuk apa kau lakukan itu,anak muda?" tanya marlene sambil terus menahan dan menenang kan joey

"aku disuruh pria itu untuk melakukan itu",james menunjuk mason tapi marlene mengira james sedang menunjuk phil yang ada di sebelah nya

"phil, ini ulah mu?"tanya wanita itu?, phil menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk mason yang berpura-pura sedang membaca koran

"mason..." sahut wanita itu, "kau menyuruh anak ini untuk melawan joey?", mason tertawa kecil sambil memegang koran nya, marlene hanya menatap mason dengan wajah kusam dan lalu menghadap james dan bertanya "oke ,,siapa nama mu?"

"aku james patrick stuart" jawab pria yang ditanya itu, marlene sontak terkejut mendengar nama itu dan bertanya kembali, "pamanmu itu nigel bukan?"

"hmm.. iya, dia paman ku" jawab pria british itu, marlene,mason-phil dan juga joey terkejut akan itu, expresi dari mereka membuat james menjadi bingung, "kenapa kalian jadi begitu?"

"paman mu adalah salah satu prajurit legenda di akademi ini, kau harus bangga pada nya"

"pamanku? Legenda?" muka bingung terbentuk dari wajah james

"mari kutunjukan padamu"wanita bermata hijau itu mengajak james ke dalam dan james mengikuti dari belakang, "lihatlah foto-foto ini,james" marlene menunjukan susunan foto-foto prajurit bertumpuk di dinding, foto paman nya berada di sebelah foto bernama "buck rockgut"

"waw... aku tak tahu akan itu, dia selalu bertingkah biasa didekat ku" private atau james terpukau melihat foto paman nya ada di sana

"dia memang tampak biasa, tapi kerja keras dan juga kecerdikan nya menjadi kan dia sebagai salah satu prajurit andalan di sini, kini dia berpindah profesi menjadi mata-mata" jelas wanita itu kepada pria kecil itu

"jadi kau sedang apa disini,anak muda?" tanya wanita itu ke james

"aku ingin ikut dalam akademi ini, aku ingin membela kebenaran dalam dunia ini dan membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik" jawab james dengan senyum ceria

"kau sama seperti pamanmu, penuh dengan impian dan juga semangat" marlene tersenyum pada nya

"jadi...apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya james

"tentu.. kau cukup 21 tahun bukan?" tanya marlene , james menangguk, "kalau begitu kau diterima"

"benarkah?" senyum ceria mulai terbentuk lagi pada wajah manis nya,marlene mengangguk dan dia pun langsung melompat ceria dengan girang nya

"baiklah james, disini kau harus dilatih pada latihan dasar dan aku tahu pelatih yang pantas bagi mu" ucap marlene pada james itu dan lalu mengantar nya ke suatu ruang yang berisikan 4 orang pria sedang bersantai, salah satu dari mereka mendekati wanita itu dan juga james

"marlene... siapa anak ini?"tanya pria dengan mata biru gelap dan gaya rambut flat nya yang berwarna hitam

"dia prajurit baru, dia kerabat dari general nigel" jawab wanita yang dipanggil marlene itu

"kerabat nigel itu ya?.. hmm... dan apa yang harus kami lakukan pada dia?" pria itu bertanya kembali pada marlene

"aku tahu kau adalah yang tepat bagi dia, oke.. ajar kan saja anak ini beberapa teknik kalian dalam misi, aku pergi dulu" tukas marlene yang lalu pergi keluar

skipper memandang tajam james, james pun terus menelan ludah karena tatapan pria yang didepan nya yang sangat tajam itu membuat nya grogi total, "jadi... siapa namamu,anak kecil?" tanya pak flat-headed itu dengan nada pedas nya

"nama ku james patrick stuart, aku biasa dipanggil private oleh paman ku" jawab james dengan sangat grogi

"oke.. aku akan memanggil mu private.. klasik" jawab pak itu sambil melototi nya, "jadi apa keahlian mu,prajurit?" tanya skipper kepada prajurit baru itu

"aku...hanya sedikit ahli dalam bertarung...tapi tak terlalu ahli" private menjawab dengan penuh grogi karena tatapan dari orang yang didepan nya itu yang sangat tajam dan juga ucapan nya yang...terlalu tegas

"bertarung ya? Hmm.. tapi seorang prajurit juga harus mempunyai kecerdikan,ketegasan,dan ketelitian... akan kutunjukan padamu beberapa prajurit ku",skipper mengajak nya memperkenalkan prajurit anak buah nya

"baiklah,prajurit!.. perkenalkan diri kalian pada prajurit baru ini", pemimpin itu menyuruh anak buah nya untuk memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku jeff glen bennett, aku dipanggil kowalski di akademi ini, aku sebagai penembak jitu pada jarak jauh disini",jelas orang dengan nick 'kowalski' yang berambut panjang berwarna hezelnut,dan tinggi badan paling tinggi dari seluruh nya

"aku-john DiMaGgio..—panggil aku – rico... aku..—sebagai...—penyerang..utama" jelas pria dengan nick rico dengan rambut mohawk bewarna hitam dan codet melintasi bibir bagian kiri nya itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kurang jelas bagi private tapi sedikit bisa dimengerti

dan 1 lagi... terlihat lebih santai, dia berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, "aku...hans andreas, panggil saja aku hans, aku menjadi penjinak bom di tim ini", dia pria dengan rambut hitam lurus dan wajah yang telihat selalu tersenyum

"penjinak bom? Jadi kalian ini..." belum selesai bicara, skipper pun memotong ucapan private "ya.. kami tim penjinak bom"

"waw..kalian tampak nya sebuah tim yang hebat" tukas private memuji tim itu

"jangan salah.. tim kami adalah tim penjinak bom terbaik, ketelitian dan perhitungan kowalski dalam membidik target jauh, keliaran rico dalam menyerbu, rasa santai dan tenang hans dalam menjinak bom dengan professional, dan juga kepemimpinan ku ini membuat tim kami tim paling terpecaya walau hanya 4 orang" jelas pemimpin flat-headed itu dengan sangat bangga diri

"aku merasa sangat terhormat kalian akan mengajari ku, pak... ah...", private belum tau nama pemimpin itu

"ouw..aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ku, aku tom McGrath, nick ku disini adalah skipper,kami sedang tak memakai tanda pengenal kami ternyata" pria itu baru menyadari jika mereka semua sedang tak memakai tanda pengenal nya

"jadi...pak skippah, apa yang kau akan ajarkan padaku?" tanya si pria remaja manis itu

"eith.. tunggu... kau memanggil ku apa?" tanya pria bernama panggilan skipper itu

"skippah... kenapa?"

"aku ski...pperrrr... S-K-I-P-P-E-R, skipper...! coba kau ulangi!"

"S-K-I-P-P-E-R, skippah" ucapan nya yang terbiasa berlogat kan inggris membuat nya sulit untuk mengucapkan "er" pada nama skipper itu

"uh... kau dan paman mu ternyata sama saja " tukas skipper pada prajurit baru itu

"jadi.. apa latihan pemula untuk ku,skippah?" tanya kembali si private kepada pria itu

"aku biasa nya melatih per-tahap dari kecerdikan,kemampuan menyerang,ketelitian dan juga penjinakan bom, tapi aku rasa lebih baik kita gabungkan semua itu menjadi 1, kau akan dilatih dengan simulasi penjinakan bom,private" skipper menjelaskan kepada private

"simulasi penjinakan bom?" private terlihat tidak tau seperti apa simulasi itu

"ya.. dan kita akan lakukan malam nanti.. jadi kau istirahat dulu saja dan persiapkan mentalmu!" jawab skipper kepada private

private mengangguk dan beristirahat dengan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu

***CEETAAARRR* **suara cangkir pecah dari ruangan sebelah dan pemilik ruangan itu datang memasuki ruangan skipper

"hallo tetangga..!.. ah... apa kalian ada cangkir lagi?" pria dengan wajah aneh,rambut cepak,jenggot tipis, dan logat nya yang juga aneh datang memasuki ruangan skipper

"julien!.. ini kali ke-4 kau meminta cangkir pada kami.. apa kau tak bisa menjaga barang mu sendiri?" skipper marah-marah ke pria yang dia panggil julien itu

"kalau begitu berikan saja cangkir seng mu itu biar gak pecah-pecah"  
><strong><br>**"apa? Itu cangkir kesayangan ku! Tak akan aku berikan pada siapapun!" bantah skipper

"uh.. siapa orang itu?" private yang melihati pertengkaran sesama pemimpin itu bertanya kepada kowalski

"uh.. dia danny jacobs, biasa dipanggil julien, dia memang selalu menganggu dan juga berisik, tim mereka adalah tim paling kacau dari seluruh nya"jelas kowalski kepada prajurit baru itu

3 anak buah tim julien itu pun datang, mengekori julien yang masuk kedalam ruang tim skipper

3 anggota anak buah tim itu terlihat aneh semua  
>1 terlihat di tanda pengenal nya "maurice", botak licin dengan jenggot lebat dan kulit hitam<br>1 nya pada tanda pengenal nya "mort" dengan rambut kuning,kulit putih bersih dan pendek juga imut seperti private  
>dan..yang paling ujung pada tanda pengenal, dia "fred", terlihat pendiam, rambut ikal coklat dan kulit sedikit kecoklatan<p>

"uh... tim itu tampak nya memang ambaradul" private sedikit mengejek tim itu yaang terdengar oleh telinga julien yang tajam  
>"apa kau bilang,anak kecil?" julien mendekati private dengan tatapan tak enak<p>

"hei.. menjauh dari prajurit baru itu, dia anak baru..." skipper memisahkan julien dari jarak nya terhadap private

skipper mengambil cangkir pada lemari nya dan memberikan nya pada julien "ini...ambilah dan itu utnuk terakhir kali..."

"baiklah..." tanpa basa basi, dia bersama tim nya keluar dan kembali ke alam nya karena telah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari

"arrggghh!.. aku rasa nya ingin pindah kamar saja dari sini, si bokong bulat itu selalu saja merepotkan..." skipper komplen pada julien yang selalu menganggu ketenangan tim nya

skipper lalu mengambil cangkir kesayangan nya itu lalu membuat kopii pada mesin kopi yang dia buat sendiri, "private... istirahatlah sejenak.. karena ujian simulasi mu itu dimulai malam nanti"

"baiklah skippah", private pun bersantai sejenak pada sofa yang dia duduki itu

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>beberapa hal yang kemungkinan dipertanyakan dalam chapter awal ini<strong>

**#pasti bingung kenapa hans jadi anggota tim skipper.. itu karena sikap nya yang tenang dan santai, jadi pas untuk jadi penjinak bom bagi saya**

**# kenapa fred di tim julien? karena ngambil di episode "field tripped" saat julien buat tim ala penguin nya sendiri, dia nunjuk fred jadi orang genius nya XD**

**#tiap prajurit ada tanda pengenal pada baju nya, tapi di tim skipper tadi, mereka tak sempat memakai nya**

**# nama lengkap/nama asli chara disini pakai nama dubber nya kecuali hans yang dubber nya sama2 john dimaggio, jadi terpaksa pake nama lain**

**#nigel? Nigel itu nama paman private, agen rahasia, dan nongol di eps. "a visit from ungle nigel" sayang nya sekarang ini belum ditanyangin di indo**

**# penggambaran karakter itu ane gabungin antara karakter PoM nya dan juga dubber nya ^^..**

**okey dokey.. for 1st chapter, baru perkenalan karakter dulu kayak nya XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>review please ^^<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 : Search and Defuse

**CHAPTER 2: ****search and defuse!**

warning: jika terdapat typo mohon dimaklumi, karena saya ini adalah typo-typer  
>jika EYD nya salah juga tolong dimaklumi, nama nya juga "newman" dalam yg ginian XD<p>

* * *

><p>private tanpa sadar ternyata tertidur di sofa yang dia duduki tadi, sebuah alarm berbunyi disebelah nya dan membuat dia sontak terbangun dan mematikan alarm itu<p>

saat dia bangun, dia bingung kenapa ruangan skipper itu gelap dan juga...sepi, dia melihat sebuah tape recorder berada di samping alarm itu dan dia memutar tape recorder itu

"_private, kami sengaja meninggalkan mu karena ini juga bagian dari misimu, tugas pertama mu sekarang adalah keluar dari gedung ini" _suara skipper terdengar dari tape recorder itu

"hmm... itu terdengar mudah", private melihat kondisi diluar ruangan melalui kaca ruang skipper, terlihat sangat sepi bagi private diluar sana

private memulai keluar dengan pelan-pelan, lalu kemudian dia berlari dengan pelan menuju gerbang keluar, mendekati gerbang keluar tanpa dia sadari, dia terkena laser yang dia tak ketahui dan membuat alarm yang terdengar seluruh orang di gedung itu

"uh... damn!.. mengapa harus ada laser segalaa untuk gedung seperti ini" keluh private

"ada penyusup" teriak orang-orang di gedung itu sambil bergerak menuju gerbang

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin harus diusir di hari pertama ku", private menoleh kanan kiri mencari jalan keluar tapi dia tak melihat apapun kecuali suatu komputer kecil pada sebelah kiri nya dan dia mendekati benda itu

"_masukan password" _perintah komputer itu

"passsword? Ayolah..aku anak baru disini.." keluh private, kerumunan orang terus makin mendekati gerbang

"oke.. private.. pikirkan sesuatu yang biasa nya jadi password..." private terus berpikir kata-kata yang menurut nya bisa jadi password

private mulai mengetik kan kata "skipper" tapi muncul balasan "_password salah"_ ..lalu dia mulai berpikir lagi dan mulai mengetik nama paman nya "nigel" tapi lagi-lagi balasan nya "_password salah"_

"ayo private... berpikir.. waktu mu tak banyak..." batin private berkata, keringat mulai bercucuran, pikiran nya gak jelas memikirkan apa karena gugup

dia berusaha mengingat nama-nama orang disini yang mungkin saja bisa jadi password yang benar, dia mengingat susunan foto para legenda yang marlene tunjukan pada nya tadi siang, selain paman nya... disebelah foto paman nya ada orang bernama... rockgut?  
>"oh tentu... mungkin saja bisa.." batin private berkata dan lalu dia menulis kan kata "rockgut" dan balasan nya "<em>password diterima", <em> pintu gerbang pun terbuka perlahan

"uh.. tak kusangka itu password nya, uh terserah.. yang penting terbuka" batin private berkata kembali

"HEY! ITU DIA!" teriak salah satu prajurit di akademi itu, karena suasana malam yang gelap, mereka tidak tahu jika itu adalah private, "TANGKAP DIA" teriak marlene yang juga tak tau jika itu private

"saat nya pergi..." private bergumam pada diri sendiri yang lalu pergi keluar dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi di semak-semak yang tak jauh dari dari gedung itu

"kemana dia?" tanya salah satu prajurit, "cepat juga lari penyusup itu" gumam prajurit yang lain , "ya sudah lah... biarkan dia beruntung kali ini" ucap marlene dan lalu seluruh nya kembali kedalam gedung

saat dikira private sudah aman, dia keluar dari semak-semak itu, "uh... tak kusangka aku akan selamat..."

private melihat tape recorder yang lain nya berada di kotak sampah didepan nya, dia mengambil nya dan memutar isi nya

"_kerja bagus prajurit, sekarang, pergi lah ke tempat sesuai yang telah disilangkan pada peta yang ada di kotak sampah it, waktu mu hanya 30 menit dari sekarang, dan untuk rekaman kedua ini.. rekaman ini akan lenyap dalam 10 detik"_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* suara yang muncul dari tape recorder ke-2 itu

"eh..tunggu dulu.. jangan-jangan...", private langsung melempar jauh tape itu dan menunduk

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

tape recorder itu meledak dengan sangat kuat, padahal tape recorder itu bentuk nya cukup kecil

"suara apa itu?" teriak dari prajurit tadi

"itu pasti penyusup tadi.. mari kita tangkap!" teriak marlene yang lalu mengajak prajurit lain keluar gedung kembali untuk mencari orang yang dikira mereka penyusup

"dasar skippah.. malah merepotkan saja karena recorder itu" private bergumam sendiri dan lalu lari sambil membawa peta yang seperti dikatakan skipper di recorder, berada di kotak sampah

private mulai capek berlari, dan melihat sebuah sepeda motor berada tak jauh dari nya, dengan bergegas dia mendekati sepeda motor tersebut, terlihat kunci nya masih menyangkut pada motor nya dan juga ada helm pada kursi nya

"hmm.. ini aneh.. mengapa ada orang yang sengaja meninggalkan kunci motor nya seperti ini? Uh sudah lah.. aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk terus berlari sambil menghindar dari kejaran", private tanpa basa-basi menaiki motor tersebut dan menyalakan mesin

"aku tak biasa untuk ngebut.. tapi aku tak mau kehabisan waktu", private langsung menarik gas dengan sangat kuat dan berjalan sesuai pada peta yang dia taruh diatas "speed meter" nya

jalanan tetap saja terlihat ramai meski malam begini, dasar kota new york... wajar saja kalau dijuluk kota yang tak pernah tidur, dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat dia terus menuju tujuan nya sesuai pada peta. tapi...private di pertengahan jalan malah ketiban macet, macet yang cukup panjang, bahkan tak ada sela untuk bebas dari kemacetan

"uh sial... macet.. kayak jakarta aja kalau begini..." batin private kesal

menoleh kanan-kiri tapi dia tampak nya dia benar-benar stuck dalam kemacetan, dia tak tahu berapa menit waktu yang tersisa, "aku tak punya pilihan... " private langsung turun dari motor nya dan berlari kembali sambil melihati peta, saking seru nya dia berlari,dia terus menabrak orang dan bahkan dagangan orang ketabrak nya, dia hanya bisa berkata "maaf" pada tiap sesuatu yang dia tabrak

keringat terus terjun dari tubuh nya, rasa capek mulai menghantui nya tapi dia tak mau dianggap gagal dalam simulasi pertama nya, nafas nya mulai ngos-ngosan tapi dia mengabaikan semua rasa lelah itu, yang dia pikirkan adalah kata "berhasil"... hanya itu

dia pun berhenti di pada sebuah lapangan "american football" yang sering dipakai pertandingan tim sekolah-sekolah, tapi pagar nya dikunci, dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan tape recorder didepan pintu masuk lapangan football itu, dia memutar nya

"_kau masih punya 2 menit, masuklah kedalam dengan cara apapun dan membuka koper di tengah lapangan itu, atau tidak kau gagal dalam simulai dasar ini"_

"uh...darimana dia tau aku punya 2 menit? Ah..sudah lah.. aku harus mencari cara memasuki pagar ini untuk masuk?" private pun mulai dengan cara memanjati pagar nya, tapi tubuh nya yang pendek dan juga tak pernah memanjat yang begituan sebelum nya menjadi penghambat nya

"ini payah.. aku tak pernah memanjat sebelum nya.. lagi pula ku ini pendek, aku harus cari cara lain" private mulai menengok kanan-kiri-atas-bawah-belakang-depan (repot dah XD) dan dia hanya menemukan kawat kecil, private mengambil kawat itu dan mencoba mengotak-ngatik pagar itu dengan kawat itu

"paman pernah mengajari ku ini, aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa sekarang" gumam nya sambil mencoba membuka kunci pagar itu dengan kawat itu dan... ***ceklek*... **pagar berhasil terbuka, dan dia tanpa basa basi bergerak ke tengah lapangan dan menemukan tape recorder lagi di samping koper besar  
>private lagi-lagi memutar recorder itu<p>

"_oke private,... ini yang terakhir dan juga paling sulit bagiku, sisa waktu mu sekarang berada dalam koper itu"_

private membuka koper itu... dan ...

... ternyata isi koper itu adalah sebuah bom waktu dengan penuh kabel berwarna merah dan biru dan timer nya menyisakan waktu, 40 detik

_"oke..kau sudah lihat koper nya... sekarang tugas mu adalah menjinakan bom itu, waktu mu habis.. maka bom itu akan me..." _tape itu mati mendadak saat mau mengatakan kata terakhir nya

"uh sial.. seperti nya baterai tape recorder yang 1 ini habis...dasar" private membanting recorder nya dan mulai memasati bom itu

kabel-kabel yang ada pada bom itu dan juga timer nya yang makin mau habis waktu nya membuat private makin terasa tertekan. Private mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengambil alat-alat yang sudah disiapkan yang juga berada pada koper itu

"oke... kabel apa yang harus kupotong ? merah atau biru?" tanya nya dengan amat sangat bingung

"kalau difilm-film... biasa nya kabel merah yang bisa membuat bom meledak... uh.. apa yang kupikirkan? Ini bukan film,private" private bicara sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk jidat nya

hati private yakin untuk memotong kabel biru...karena.. ya... seperti yang dikatakan nya, kabel merah biasa nya yang membuat bom meledak kalau di film-film

timer bom nya mulai menunjuk 20 detik tersisa.. jantung private makin berdetak gak jelas... keringat nya mulai bercur-curan hingga dia terus mengelap nya

dia tetap bingung mau memotong yang mana, di pikiran nya hanya memikirkan kalau salah potong..bom itu akan meledak dan dia akan tewas

tangan nya yang memegang pisau kecil itupun mengarahkan ke kabel biru, bersiap untuk memotong

".biru...biru... biru... ...biru.. ... bukan!..bukan biru! ", tiba-tiba dia malah memotong kabel merah dan... *BEEP BEEP*

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p><strong>jika ada ejaan yang salah atau typo atau mistake lain nya, moho dimaklumi karena chapter ini dibuat dengan waktu yang sangat terbatas karena sibuk di real life.. banyak urusan yang harus diurusin karena tahun ajaran baru ini, jadi Cuma baru bisa buat segini<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: 10 Days

**CHAPTER 3: 10 days**

warning: jika terdapat typo mohon dimaklumi, karena saya ini adalah typo-typer  
>jika EYD nya salah juga tolong dimaklumi, nama nya juga "newman" dalam yg ginian XD<p>

* * *

><p>"BUKAN BIRU!" private langsung memotong kabel merah dan timer nya berhenti di angka 2 detik<p>

"uh... sudah kuduga bukan biru",private bernafas lega, dari belakang terdengar tepukan tangan dari 4 anggota tim skipper itu

"kau hebat juga,private" puji skipper pada anak baru itu

"uh... terima kasih, untung nya bom itu tak meledak..." ucap syukur private

"meledak?apa maksud mu?"muka skipper bingung, "bukan nya bom itu akan me-ledak jika waktu nya habis?" tanya private

"kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"di recorder... kata mu disana '_waktu mu habis.. maka bom itu akan me...' _

"me- apa?" skipper mulai bingung

"ahh... entahlah.. baterai recorder mu itu langsung mati" jawab private

"uh.. pantas saja, kowalski.. aku minta baterai lagi", skipper meminta baterai baru pada pria tinggi itu, kowalski memberikan nya dan skipper mengganti baterai recorder yang private banting tadi

"oke.. private.. dengarlah dengan baik...", skipper pun memutar recorder itu kembali

_"oke..kau sudah lihat koper nya... sekarang tugas mu adalah menjinakan bom itu, waktu mu habis.. maka bom itu akan me...-mberikan mu 3 menit tambahan"_

"apa? Memberikan 3 menit tambahan? Aku kira dia akan bilang me—ledak", ucap private

"kau saja yang terlalu paranoid,private... tapi setidak nya kau berhasil...", skipper menepuk pundak private. "selamat private, kau berada dalam tim kami"

"benarkah?" mata private mulai berbinar-binar

"tentu.. kau menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cukup baik.." jawab skipper

"WOOHHOOOO!" private langsung melompat kegirangan

yang lain hanya tersenyum melihati private yang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan berteriak "aku berhasil menjadi prajurit!"

"dasar anak-anak... dan kau menerima nya begitu saja skipper? Kami diuji lebih berat dari itu yang ku tahu", hans berbicara ke skipper dengan gaya santai nya

"aku bisa melihat jiwa semangat nya yang tinggi dalam dirinya.. dia bisa menjadi prajurit yang hebat" jawab skipper kepada hans

"terserah kau saja,skipper... aku ingin pulang", hans berjalan ke luar lapangan

"dasar hans... !. oke semua nya. Kita juga harus pulang" ajak skipper kepada tim nya termasuk private yang termasuk anggota baru

"baiklah skipper!" ucap 3 anggota itu berbarengan dan lalu mengekori skipper pulang ke akademi militer itu

* * *

><p><strong>#besokan pagi nya<strong>

para prajurit kelompok skipper sudah bangun , skipper meminum kopi nya dengan cangkir kesayangan nya, kowalski sedang membaca buku "da vinci code" nya, rico sedang mendengari musik dengan headphone yang tersambung pada ipod nya, hans sibuk bermain game counter strike nya, sedangkan private...hanya melihati tim baru nya melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing

amat sangat merasa beruntung nya dia bisa ikut tim skipper... dia merasa, inilah awal karir nya sebelum menuju tingkat nya yang lebih tinggi lagi.. mungkin bisa menjadi legenda seperti paman nya

tiba-tiba muncul suara dari speaker pada ruang skipper

_"skipper..ini alice, aku mengharapkan kedatangan mu segera! Kalau tidak... akan kuhabisi kau.."_

"uh.. dasar alice.. tapi baiklah, kuharap bukan tugas mengetik laporan kerja nya lagi..", skipper keluar dari ruangan menuju ke ruangan alice

di tempat alice, terlihat alice sedang duduk bersama orang dengan badan besar,berpakaian gagah dan berjenggot didepan nya

"oke.. alice.. apa sekarang mau mu? Dan siapa pria besar berjenggot itu?" tanya skipper dengan nada tak menyenangkan

"skipper!..jangan bertingkah tidak sopan seperti itu..!" alice memarahi skipper  
>"maaf atas tindakan dia, dia memang sering begitu pak burt" alice meminta maaf pada pria yang duduk didepan nya itu atas kelakuan skipper<p>

"tak apa.. lagian itu sudah biasa bagiku dipanggil begitu" orang bernama burt memaafkan kelakuan skipper

"jadi siapa kau, bur-t?" skipper bertanya ke pria berjenggot itu

"oh.. aku pemimpin seperti alice di akademi di washington" jawab pria itu

"dan...untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya skipper dengan gaya khas nya yang sedikit lancang

"skipper!.. apa kau tak bisa bertanya dengan sedikit lebih sopan?" tanya alice yang juga memarahi skipper

"ah... baiklah... ", skipper duduk disebelah burt dan bersalaman pada nya

"jadi begini... prajurit dari akademi ku sebenarnya akan dikirimkan pada perang iraq karena makin banyak nya pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh pemberontak disana, khusus nya dengan cara pengeboman" jelas sedikit dari burt ke skipper

"lalu apa hubungan nya dengan akademi ini?" tanya skipper

"aku belum selesai menjelaskan... jadi.. ...prajurit ku ini sedang dalam misi lain yang ditugaskan oleh presiden untuk menangkap ***** (belum berani untuk bawa nama nih orang XD) hidup atau pun mati, maka nya mereka tak dapat melakukan misi ini, jadi kuharap tim mu bisa menggantikan nya dalam waktu 10 hari " lanjut penjelasan dari burt

"10 hari ya?.. baiklah.. aku terima. Aku tak pernah dikirimkan untuk misi seperti ini sebelum nya", skipper mengulurkan tangan nya pada pak burt itu

"terima kasih .. senang bisa berkerja sama dengan mu", burt dan skipper bersalaman kembali

"baiklah skipper... informasikan ini pada tim mu dan suruh mereka membawa perlengkapan mereka... pesawat kalian akan datang 21 menit lagi" tukas alice pada skipper

skipper mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan alice dan menuju ruangan nya kembali, di perjalanan ke ruangan nya, skipper terus berpikir apakah dia harus mengajak private yang amat sangat pemula itu?

saat berada di pintu ruangan nya.. dia bertanya pada diri nya dalam hari "_**harus kah aku mengajak private? Dia itu masih terlalu awal untuk kerja lapangan seperti ini"**_

skipper menarik nafas nya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan nya, seluruh tim nya melihati nya

"teman-teman... kita akan ke iraq untuk misi baru kita sekarang!" sahut skipper pada seluruh anggota tim nya

"iraq?" tanya tim nya dengan kompak

"iya...iraq.. pokok nya cepat masukan barang yang kalian perlukan dan kita pergi sekarang.. pesawat kita akan datang 21 menit lagi", jawab skipper

semua nya mengangguk dan mulai mengemas barang-barang mereka, begitu juga private.. dia mengemas barang nya walau tak terlalu banyak, skipper memegangi pundak pria yang sedang berkemas itu, private menoleh skipper

"private... aku rasa kau tak perlu ikut dulu untuk misi ini",tukas skipper pada pria british itu

"apa? Tapi.. kemarin kau menerima ku..?" private mulai merasa patah hati

"aku tahu.. tapi kau masih muda dan juga terlalu awal untuk mu, kau masih perlu banyak berlatih untuk ini. Aku takut akan ada apa-apa padamu" jawab skipper kepada pria yang didepan nya itu

"tapi..."

"private... lebih baik selamat daripada menyesal", skipper menasehati private

private tak menjawab dan langsung mengganti pakaian militer nya dengan pakaian biasa dan menuju pintu keluar ruangan , "kau memang bijak skippah.. tapi itu menyakitkan aku dan juga sebagian dari...impianku..." ucap private dengan pelan dan lalu keluar dari ruangan

"maaf kan aku private... demi kebaikan mu.." tukas skipper kepada private yang sudah keluar duluan

di luar ruangan, marlene yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman gedung akademi itu melihat private dan menyapa nya "hai private!.. bagaimana kabarmu!"

"kurang baik,marlene... terima kasih" jawab pelan dari private yang lalu berjalan ke gerbang keluar gedung

marlene hanya bisa bingung dengan keadaan private yang terlihat ... sedih..., dalam hati marlene hanya bisa berkata _**"**__ada apa dengan dia?__**"**_

kembali ke ruangan skipper, rasa kesalahan skipper akan yang dia lakukan itu masih menghantui nya, hans mencoba menenangkan ketua nya itu "kau melakukan hal yang benar,skipper.. dia terlalu muda untuk ikut misi ini"

"tapi...dia tampak nya sangat kecewa pada...ku" jawab skipper

"mungkin ini memang bukan saat nya dia beraksi... " tukas hans menenangkan ketua nya

"baiklah... apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya skipper sambil membawa perlengkapan nya, semua nya mengangguk

"kita pergi sekarang,tim..", skipper dan yang lain nya pun keluar dari ruangan nya

marlene yang masih duduk di taman itu kini melihat skipper dan tim nya keluar ruangan dengan membawa perlengkapan mereka

"mau kemana kalian,skipper?" tanya marlene ke tim skipper

"kami ditugaskan untuk perang iraq, marlene... jika kau tak keberatan, tolong jaga private", dan lalu skipper langsung berjalan kembali tanpa membawa ucapan _selamat tinggal_pada marlene, marlene hanya bisa mengangguk akan pesan skipper tadi

private berjalan ke central park yang tak jauh dari akademi militer tadi, saat berjalan-jalan tak jelas kemana di area itu, dia melihat seorang anak kecil menangis karena terjatuh dan terluka saat main sepeda roda 2 milik kakak nya, kakak nya mengobati adik nya itu dan berkata "kau itu masih terlalu awal untuk ini, kau harus berlatih untuk menaiki ini dulu, jangan nekat untuk langsung naik seperti tadi"

ucapan anak itu...mengingati nya pada ucapan skipper di akademi militer tadi

_**"aku tahu.. tapi kau masih muda dan juga terlalu awal untuk mu, kau masih perlu banyak berlatih untuk ini. Aku takut akan ada apa-apa padamu"**_

private pun mulai sadar jika..sebenar nya skipper itu khawatir dan peduli pada nya, bukan nya tak mau mengajak atau menghalangi impian nya

dalam hati nya private berkata _**"betapa bodoh nya aku? Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku tak seharus nya marah pada nya tadi"**_

private pun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada disana dan melihati langit, terlihat sebuah pesawat berada pada pandangan nya itu, _**"itu pasti skippah**__"_dalam hati nya berkata

_**"maaf kan aku skippah, dan...terima kasih sudah peduli"**_, private tersenyum melihati pesawat itu

sedangkan didalam pesawat, skipper masih merenungi perbuatan nya yang dia lakukan.. hans yang duduk disebelah nya mencoba menghibur nya

"sudahlah skipper... aku tahu ini berat, tapi dia pasti akan bangga pada mu jika kita berhasil pada misi ini" hibur hans kepada skipper

skipper tak menjawab dan terus merenungi hal yang sama sampai... pesawat itu sampai pada tujuan nya

T.B.C

* * *

><p><strong>lagi-lagi chapter yang terbuat dalam keadaan "in rush" .. karena saya sekarang lagi sibuk MOS sma ==".. pusing dah banyak amat yang diurusin<strong>

tapi ide sudah ngumpul sih, ada banyak permasalahan dalam cerita nya nanti dan ...

dan pasti bingung sama kata yang disensor tadi.. ane gak kuasa nyebut nama itu XD.. clue nya adalah "peristiwa 9/11" , ayo tebak siapa! Jawab di review boleh XD

quote dari chapter ini: "lebih baik selamat dari pada menyesal"


	4. Chapter 4: MIA

**Warning: jika ada typo.. tolong dimaklumi, nama nya juga typo-typer ^^****  
>tanpa EYD tampak nya.. aku kurang ahli dalam membuat kata2 tapi sangat ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi ku .. tolong dimaklumi kelemahan ku ini<strong>

**CHAPTER 4: M.I.A (missing in action)**

* * *

><p><strong>#Day 1: 21 september 2009<strong>

hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi tim defuser skipper DKK menjalani operasi mereka di negara iraq

skipper dan tim menggunakan mobil tentara berbentuk "van" nya bergerak menuju tempat tujuan pertama mereka...di rel kereta api yang sungguh tua dan tak dipakai lagi

"baiklah tim.. ini misi pertama kita disini dan juga misi pertama kita untuk melakukan misi penjinakan di negara lain..maka dari itu, lakukan dengan baik",ucap skipper sambil menyetir kan "van" nya semua nya mengangguk dan skipper berhenti di jarak kurang lebih 25 M di arah selatan dari lokasi yang dikira tempat penanaman bom

seluruh tim turun dari mobil dan menyiapkan peralatan untuk hans yang akan menjinakan bom itu, kowalski mengeluarkan baju khusus untuk para penjinak bom yang sangat tebal dan juga berat. Tapi itu sudah terbiasa bagi hans, yang sudah bertahun-tahun setia untuk menggunakan kostum itu

"kau siap,kawan?",skipper bertanya sambil memasang kostum besar itu pada hans

"aku siap..apalagi untuk misi luar biasa ini",hans tersenyum sambil memegangi helm pelindung nya

"kalau begitu.. jangan gagal..",skipper menepuk punggung hans dan hans pun berjalan ke pelan kearah tempat bom berasal nya

ke-3 tim yang lain menjaga hans dari kejauhan.. khusus nya kowalski yang sebagai penembak jitu di tim, dia menggunakan sniper andalan nya

"uh... sangat panas disini.. kurasa perlu banyak kipas disini" canda skipper kepada tim nya

"kau memang tak ahli membuat lelucon skipper.." kowalski mengejek pimpinan nya itu

"aku terlahir untuk tidak menjadi pelawak,kowalski" jawab skipper kepada penembak jitu nya

"aku tahu.. tapi kau selalu mencoba membuat lelucon yang semua nya garing untuk ku" balas kowalski

"uh..sudahlah..lupakan, bagaimana keadaan nya? Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya skipper

"sejauh ini... tak ada .. hanya ada anak kecil di arah barat kita sedang melihati kita diatas gedung itu",kowalski melihati anak kecil itu dengan scope sniper nya

"biar ku lihat",skipper melihat anak kecil yang berada di atas sebuah gedung dengan scope sniper jarak jauh nya kowalski, "kurasa anak kecil itu hanya menonton aksi kita..." ucap skipper dan lalu melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil itu

anak kecil itu membalas lambaian tangan skipper

"apa harus aku menahan anak itu,skipper?" tanya kowalski kepada pemimpin nya

"kurasa anak itu aman-aman saja, dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana amerika beraksi,kowalski",skipper mengembalikan sniper itu kepada kowalski

kowalski kembali mencari hal lain yang mencurigakan bagi nya

rico menoleh kanan kiri mengecek kondisi di sekitar mereka, skipper berbicara kepada hans lewat HT, "hans... apa ada hal mencurigakan dalam perjalanan mu?"

"sejauh ini tak ada,skipper.. " jawab hans yang lalu sampai ditempat yang kata orang ada suara mencurigakan seperti bunyi detikan bom disana.. tp tak ada dimana-mana...dan hans mengeluarkan metal detector

***BEEP* *BEEP***suara detector berbunyi saat didekatkan di dekat tanah disamping rel

"tampak nya disini..dia menanamkan nya dalam tanah, cukup kreatif" gumam hans sambil memegangi dan mengelus tanah nya

"apa kau menemukan nya,hans?" tanya skipper lewat HT

"ya.. bom berada ditanam dalam tanah",hans menjawab lewat HT

"apa kau bisa atasi itu hans?" tanya skipper

"aku hanya perlu menggali nya saja..",hans mulai menggali dengan perlahan

gali..dan gali... terus dilakukan hans dengan teliti, hingga saat nya dia menemukan bom nya... dan yang tak biasa bagi nya, bom itu tak menggunakan timer seperti biasa nya, ini cukup aneh bagi nya

dan makin aneh saat dia menarik bom itu keluar dari tanah.. ada 5 bom lain nya mengelilingi nya dengan kabel yang tersambung dari bom yang ditarik tadi

"what the f-..." gesah hans yang terkejut saat melihat 5 bom dan juga 1 inti bom berada mengelilingi nya

"ada apa hans?" tanya skipper lewat HT

"bom... nya lebih dari 1 skipper" jawab hans

"ada berapa kalau begitu?" tanya skipper

"1 bom inti dan juga 5 bom mengengelilingi nya" jawab hans

"sh-..apa kah bisa diatasi?" skipper kembali bertanya

"entahlah.. tapi akan ku coba",hans lalu mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat nya dan mulai memotong kabel-kabel pada bom itu, dengan teliti dia memotong kabel pada bom nya 1 per 1, tanpa kesalahan..dia memotong kabel nya hingga saat dia memotong kabel bom yang terakhir, tak ada kesalahan dan dia tampak tetap tenang memotong kabel nya

"oke skipper.. misi berhasil.. tak kusangka akan semudah ini",hans menepuk kan sarung tangan nya yang penuh debu

"baiklah.. kerja bagus,hans... pergi kesini sekarang, kerja kita sudah selesai disini, saat nya pulang" skipper naik ke mobil dan rico dan juga kowalski mengikuti

hans berjalan ke arah mobil van tim nya, semakin dekat dan dekat dia mendekati van nya... 

"

skipper..pesan kan aku 2 botol bir untuk kesuksesan aku kali ini" hans berkata sambil tersenyum lebar..

"terserah kau saja lah" jawab skipper

hans hanya tertawa..terus berjalan makin mendekati mobil itu dan tanpa sengaja dia meninjak sesuatu di tanah dan ...

...

...

...

...

..

***BOOOOOMMM!***ledakan besar dari sesuatu yang diinjak oleh hans

"HAAANNSS!" teriak teman-teman nya dan langsung berlari mendekati nya...

***TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP***teman-teman nya terus berlari mencari hans, asap yang sangat tebal menghalangi pencarian

"HANS! Dimana kau?" teriak skipper mencari anggota nya

"skipper!" teriak kowalski memanggil skipper

skipper menoleh dan menghampiri kowalski, kowalski menemukan helm yang hans pakai tadi itu tergeletak ,skipper langsung memegangi nya

"tidak... tidak... HANS! Dimana kau?" skipper langsung bersikeras mencari hans lagi, dalam debu tanah bekas ledakan itu dia terus mencari-cari hans, kowalski dan rico hanya bisa sedih melihat pemimpin nya begitu dan juga sedih karena hans

#**sisi lain, di ruang marlene,di gedung akademi militer new york**

"kau mau tambah lagi kue nya,private james?", marlene menawarkan kue pancake buatan nya kepada private

"uh..marlene..sudah kubilang aku sudah kenyang", di meja makan penuh piring bertumpukan berada di samping private, mulut private sedikit berlepotan karena selai dan madu dari pancake itu

"kira-kira...bagaimana kabar skippah dan yang lain ya?" tanya private kepada marlene

"aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, mereka itu prajurit hebat", marlene duduk di depan private

"tapi...aku hanya khawatir..." private mulai terlihat murung

marlene memegangi tangan private, private menoleh marlene, "mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap marlene dengan nada rendah

private hanya tersenyum kecil dan marlene menepuk tangan private dan lalu ada ketukan pintu dari ruang marlene

"tunggu sebentar,private" marlene menuju pintu dan membuka pintu nya, ternyata alice yang mengetuk tadi

"alice? Ada apa?" tanya marlene

"mana private james?" tanya nya kepada marlene

"dia disana.. sedang duduk di meja makan" marlene menunjuk ke arah private yg sedang duduk

alice langsung menghampiri private yang tampak kekenyangan karena memakan banyak pancake dr marlene

private menoleh ke arah alice, alice duduk di depan nya, "james... kau punya tugas dari skipper"

"tugas? Skippah?" private terlihat kebingungan

"kau akan dikirim untuk melanjutkan misi skipper di iraq"

"tapi... bukan nya skippah melarang ku?" tanya private

"tapi skipper memerlukan mu untuk mengganti kan hans" jawab alice

"memang nya kenapa dengan hans? Dia berhenti dari misi?" private mulai bingung

"bukan... hans..."

private menunggu jawaban dari alice, alice terlihat sedih dan menelan ludah nya beberapa kali..

"hans... gugur dalam misi"

"apa?" private sontak terkejut dan garpu yang dpenggang nya langsung jatuh

"iya... hans... tewas di misi ini"

_to be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>ane bukan nya gak au balas review.. tapi gak tau mau jawab apa dari review2 kalian XD...<br>dan orang yang ane maksud bukan saddam hussein ==".. tapi *ane plesetin nama nya* "O-lama bis laten" (tau maksud nya siapa kan?)**

**okeay... thanks buat review nya sejauh ini... ^^... thanks so much**

**... and justice for ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5: IeIaIoE

**Warning: kayak nya dah tau ya ? XD XD**

**CHAPTER 5: IeIaIoE**

* * *

><p>"tapi.. aku terlalu muda untuk misi ini.." bantah private yg ragu untuk ikut misi tersebut<p>

"tapi ini permintaan skipper, aku harap kau mau,james" jawab alice

private menghela nafas... dia berpikir sejenak dan dengan pelan dia menjawab "baiklah alice, aku mau.."

"baguslah, .. cepat naik helikopter sekarang, aku akan tunggu kau di garasi kendaraan militer kami",alice berdiri dari meja makan dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

private langsung mengemas barang nya yang dia simpan sementara di ruang marlene, marlene mendekati private, "private..." sahut nya dengan pelan

"ya..marlene?" private menoleh ke arah marlene

"berhati-hati lah...disana berbahaya.. apalagi kau anak baru" marlene memegang pundak private yg sibuk mengemas barang nya

"baiklah marlene, yakin saja jika aku akan baik baik saja" private memegang koper nya dan menuju pintu keluar

"ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kue dan penginapa nya,marlene..wajar saja skippah menyuruh mu untuk merawat ku" private memuji marlene

"uh..kami,,,hanya sudah berteman sejak lama" marlene terlihat malu akan ucapan private tadi

private tertawa dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan marlene menuju ke garasi alice yang menyimpan banyak kendaraan militer, termasuk juga...helikopter yang telah disiapkan marlene di luar garasi itu

"oke anak baru... kau siap?" tanya alice kepada private

"aku siap untuk perdamaian,alice" jawab private dengan semangat

"baiklah..naiklah, kau akan segera diantarkan ke tujuan" private membuka pintu geser pada helikopter yang besar itu

private masuk kedalam dan alice menutup nya kembali, alice mengangkat jempol nya dan pilot heli itu membalas nya dan langsung menghidupkan mesin

baling-baling mulai berputar dan helikopter sedikit demi sedikit terbang keatas

marlene datang untuk melihat nya, dan langsung melambaikan tangan nya pada private yang berada dalam heli, private membalas lambaian tangan itu dan heli itu terbang makin tinggi dan berjalan hingga tak terlihat lg oleh marlene dan juga alice

* * *

><p># <strong>baghdad, iraq,<strong> **22 septemeber 2009, 16.00 a.m**

private sampai di pertendahan kawasan prajurit dari amerika berkumpul

helikopter turun pada lingkaran yang ditandai dengan hurup "H" pada tengah nya,private turun sambil membawa koper nya dan langsung ada pria besar dengan rambut hijau dan jenggot tebal menghampiri nya

"kau pasti private james dari akademi militer new york, perkenalkan aku adalah letnan roger, aku pemimpin para prajurit berpangkat private pada akademi san fransisco" pria bernama roger itu bersalaman dengan private

"jadi... dimana tim skippah berada?" tanya pria british itu kepada pria berjenggot didepan nya

"dia berada di tenda no.8, kau masuk saja" jawab roger

"terima kasih pak... "private langsung mendatangi tenda no. 8 dan masuk, terlihat hanya ada kowalski dan rico disana

"private?" tanya kedua pria itu

"hai... bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya private kepada 2 orang yg lebih tua dari nya

"hmmm..kami baik-baik saja.. tapi skipper masih belum bisa tenang" jawab kowalski

"dimana skippah sekarang?" tanya private

"aku akan antarkan kau.." kowalski dan rico keluar dari tenda, private mengikuti, kowalksi mengantarkan private ke sebuah tanah luas yang kosong, tapi ada 1 pohon besar , dan skipper sedang berdiri didekat pohon besar itu

"skipper..." panggil private kepada ketua nya dengan pelan

skipper menoleh ke arah private dan 2 anak buah nya, dia langsung mengusap air mata nya, "hai private... datang juga kau akhir nya"

private mendekati tempat skipper berdiri, ada batu nisan dekat pohon itu, tertulis

_R.I.P_

_hans andreas_

_23-9-1964_  
><em>21-9 2009<em>

private pun menoleh skipper, skipper lagi-lagi terlihat sedih akan kepergian penjinak bom terbaik nya itu

private berjalan menuju kowalski dan bertanya, "kowalski... apa penyebab kematian hans?"

"dia..meninjak ranjau tanpa sepengetahuan nya saat selesai misi, untung nya dia menggunakan pakaian tebal yg khusus untuk penjinak bom yang kuat akan ledakan, tapi... saat kami antarkan ke rumah sakit... dokter bilang hidup nya tak lama lagi..." jelas kowalski pada junior nya itu

"jika dia menggunakan baju ledakan itu.. kenapa dia tewas?" tanya kembali bertanya

"sistem organ tubuh nya yang tak berfungsi satu persatu karena radiasi ledakan itu.. dan.. sesudah 2 jam dokter bilang hidup nya tak lama lagi, dia..meninggal, dan harus kuakui.. radiasi ranjau yang dibuat pemberontak kali ini sangat amat berbahaya.. untung nya kami tak terkena radiasi nya" jelas kowalski kepada private

"sudah berapa lama dia disana,kowalski?" tanya private ke kowalski sambil melihati pemimpin nya masih berdiri disitu

"hampir seharian.. kami sudah mncoba menghibur nya tapi hasil nya nihil" jawab kowalski

skipper mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu,skipper pun mengusap air mata nya dan menghampiri prajurit nya tersebut, "anak-anak...mari kita pulang, tak ada guna lagi aku disini"

3 prajurit nya mengangguk, skipper berjalan pulang ke tenda , yang lain nya mengekori nya

#**Day 3, 23 september 2009, 06.35**

hari yang cerah , private bangun paling telat kali ini, terlihat 3 teman nya sedang mengemas senjata-senjata mereka

"uh.. kalian sedang apa?" private menggosok mata nya dan melihat teman nya mau keluar tenda

"hmm..private.. kau tunggu disini saja, kami harus melakukan misi yang ditugaskan dulu",skipper meliaht ke arah private

"tapi... aku... juga tim kalian bukan?" tanya private kepada atasan nya

"tapi kau terlalu muda,private... kau belum siap untuk kerja lapangan" jawab skipper

"aku cukup 21 tahun untuk misi ini" bantah private

"tapi kami... bisa melakukan nya ber-3" jawab skipper

"tidak.. kalian butuh penjinak bom,tiap tim penjinak bom butuh seorang penjinak bom", private memegangi pemotong kabel punya hans

"tapi..."

"skippah... kau menyuruhku kesini untuk menggantikan hans...bukan?" tanya private ke pemimpin nya

"iya...tapi..." skipper mulai speechless

"kalau begitu... bawalah aku, jangan buat pengantaran ku ini sia-sia,komandan!" private mulai bangun dan memakai baju prajurit nya

skipper tak menjawab,hanya melihati private mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian prajurit nya dan membawa peralatan yang sering dibawa hans dalam misi

"baiklah private, maaf kan aku jika aku tak membangunkan mu tadi" skipper pun keluar dari tenda dan menghidupkan mesin mobil nya

"itu baru komandan ku.." puji private kepada ketua nya dan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di kursi depan di samping skipper, rico dan kowalski masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang

"lakukan misi pertama mu ini dengan baik,private" ucap skipper sambil mulai menjalankan mobil

"baik skipper... aku akan lakukan semampuku" jawab private

skipper hanya tersenyum santai sambil mengendarai mobil.. ke tujuan mereka

_to be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>aku sengaja belum buat cerita misi nya, karena masih harus merangkai dulu misi nya bakal kayak apa nanti<strong>

**gak ada ide kasih judul nya apa.. jadi kasih judul iseng2 aja dah XD**


	6. Chapter 6: a stranger in a strange land

**CHAPTER 6: ****A stranger in a strange land**

**Warning: jika ada typo dan kata kata yang kurang enak dan kurang jelas.. mohon dimaklumi**

**dan mungkin terlambat kasih tau... tapi... WASPADA!.. fiction ini sedikit mengandung sedikit kekerasan , tapi mohon dimaklumi karena ini cerita perang**

* * *

><p>"misi nya akan seperti apa,skipper?" tanya prajurit dengan postur paling tinggi itu<p>

"aku juga tak tahu, tapi kata roger, misi ini akan sedikit sulit" tegas skipper sambil mengedarai mobil

disaat kowalski dan skipper sedang berbicara akan misi nanti, private sedang memandagi keadaan kota iraq dari dalam mobil itu

anak-anak bermain dengan ria, para penjual terus menjual dagangan nya dengan senyum dan tawaran yang menarik untuk menarik pengunjung dan suara adzan dari gedung masjid disana terus berkumandang , dalam pikiran private berpikir _"tak kusangka, kota yang tampak aman dan sederhana seperti ini merasakan banyak teror dan ancaman kematian"_  
><strong><br>**skipper melihati private yang terus menengok keadaan kota dari dalam mobil itu langsung bertanya, "private.. kau sedang melihati apa?"

"aku...hanya...bingung.. mengapa yang tampak nya aman ini bisa menjadi negara yang penuh ancaman dan juga teror, maksud ku lihat saja, dari sini tampak seperti orang-orang tak tahu akan semua kejadian bahaya yang menimpa saudara-saudara mereka" jawab prajurit kecil itu

skipper hanya diam dan takjub mendengari kata-kata dari anak baru nya itu, tak disangka nya jika pria manis itu sangat peduli akan perdamaian negara

mobil itu berhenti di sebuah perhutanan yang agak ramai oleh para prajurit lain nya, skipper turun dari mobil dan menemui letnan roger yang sudah disana bersama para prajurit nya

"oke,roger... mengapa kau memanggil kami disini?" tanya pria flat-headed itu

"baiklah... masyarakat sekitar melaporkan ke kami jika mereka menemukan markas para pemberontak itu dan juga tempat pembuatan bom-bom yang sudah banyak meneror negara ini, dan itu disana", roger menunjuk rumah kecil yang sangat amat jauh dari tempat dia berdiri

"jaadi...kami harus menangkap nya?" tanya skipper

"tepat sekali, kau berjalan lurus saja dari sini, tim ku akan pergi lewat barat", roger dan tim nya langsung pergi meninggalkan tim skipper

"baiklah tim, ini misi kedua kita disini, lakukan dengan baik" sahut skipper kepada tim nya

semua nya mengangguk, dan langsung mengambil senjata mereka, kowalski dengan sniper andalan nya, rico berpegangan dengan shotgun nya,banyak granat dan barang lain di ransel nya dan skipper berpegangan m16 nya, sedangkan private tak tahu harus pakai senjata apa..

"ini...ambil senjata ku" skipper melempar m4a1 nya kepada private

private menangkap senjata itu, dia tak pernah memegang senjata seperti itu sebelum nya, "aku...tak tau cara menggunakan senjata seperti ini"

"arahkan saja ke arah musuh dan tembak, bisa dicoba,private?" skipper sedang menyiapkan peluru senjata nya

"tapi...aku.. ah,... uh.. baiklah aku coba" private pun mau mencoba menggunakan senjata yang dia pegang itu

"bagus.. ini peluru nya" skipper melemparkan 3 magazine ammo untuk private, private menangkap nya dan menaruh nya pada ikat pinggang yang telah disiapkan tempat untuk peluru

tim skipper pun mulai bergerak, tentu saja skipper yang seorang ketua itu berjalan paling depan

di rerumputan yang tebal dan lebat itu dia bersama tim nya berjalan perlahan menuju rumah kecil itu, private terlihat masih kaku memegangi senjata yang dia bawa, kowalski... sibuk melihati keadaan dari kejauhan dengan scope teropong pada sniper nya

"melihat sesuatu,kowalski?" tanya skipper sambil berjalan perlahan menuju lokasi TKP

"sejauh ini tampak nya aman" jawab pria tinggi itu

***BRRRRRR...BRRRRRRR*** "ini letnan roger melaporkan... bagaimana keadaan kalian disana" suara roger dari HT skipper

"

ini captain skipper melaporkan,sejauh ini aman,roger... tapi musuh bisa datang kapan saja, bagaimana dengan anda" jawab skipper melalui HT

"kondisi disini tampak nya..." ***DOORRRRR***tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar

"apa itu?... apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya skipper ke roger

"ada penyerangan!.. keberadaan kami terdeteksi musuh!" cemas roger sambil berhadapan dengan musuh dalam medan tempur

"katakan padaku !.. dimana kalian?" skipper mulai cemas

"kami berada di..." ***DOOORRRR* **sebuah peluru mengenai HT skipper hingga hancur

"sial-! Semua nya! Kita diserang!... kowalski,cek dimana keberadaan musuh!" skipper langsung memasang dan menengok kanan kiri mencari musuh

kowalski mulai menggunakan scope teropong nya , walau dalam rerumputan tebal dia dapat menemukan musuh berada di samping pohon beringin yang agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri dan langsung menembaki nya tepat di tangan dan kaki, musuh langsung tergeletak

"musuh sudah diatasi,skipper" lapor kowalski kepada skipper

"bagus... tapi tetap lah waspada,tim" skipper melanjutkan perjalanan nya

tim nya mengangguk dan langusng waspada takut akan ada musuh kembali, private menjaga belakang, kowalski menjaga sebelah kiri, rico menjaga sebelah kanan dan skipper ke arah depan nya

***DOOR DOOR DOOR***beberapa peluru melesat melewati skipper dan yang lain nya

"serangan kembali tim! Cepat berpencar dari sekarang!" skipper langung lari meninggalkan tim nya, yang lain pun lari berpencar

* * *

><p><strong>*di perjalanan skipper*<br>**  
>dengan perlahan..skipper berjalan melewati rerumputan yang tebal dan lebat<p>

tiba-tiba seseorang dari samping kanan skipper mencoba menyerang skipper dengan mendadak, dengan memegangi pisau nya dia melompat ke arah skipper

***PAAAKKK!* **dengan cepat skipper memukuli pria itu tepat di kepala dengan senjata yang dipegangi nya itu hingga terjatuh dan tergeletak di tanah, skipper langsung mearahkan senjata nya ke kepala pria yang ditutupi kami pada kepala nya itu

pria itu langsung terlihat ketakutan dan gemeteran melihati ada nya senjata didepan mata nya itu, pria itu mulai berbicara, tapi dengan bahasa iraq yang tak dapat dimengerti skipper

"maaf..aku tak mengerti bahasa mu..." skipper langsung membalikan tubuh orang itu dan mem-borgol nya,memberi tanda dengan memotong beberapa rerumputan disana hingga berbentuk bulatan apabila dilihat dari atas dan meninggalkan nya

* * *

><p><strong>*dalam perjalanan kowalski*<br>**

Kowalski berjalan perlahan sambil hadapan fokus kedepan, hingga tiba-tiba ***DOOORRRR DORRR DORRR* **3 peluru sniper ditembakan dari kejauhan tapi semua nya meleset

kowalski langsung menunduk dan membidik musuh dengan scope teropong sniper nya, terlihat 3 penembak berada di semak-semak berbukitan, tanpa basa basi, kowalski menembak 1 dari mereka para kaki nya, ***DOORRR* ** 1 tergeletak, lalu bergeser dengan cepat kepada penembak yang berada tak jauh dari penembak yang di tembak tadi, ***DOOOR* **2 tergeletak dengan peluru yang menancap di kaki mereka, 1 penembak lagi langsung lari karena 2 teman nya telah tergeletak, dia mencoba berlari sejauh mungki, tapi kowalski langsung membidik orang itu dengan teliti dan ...

***DOOOOORRRRR!***pria itu terjatuh dan ikut tergeletak

kowalski langsung mengelap scope sniper itu dan berjalan kembali, "orang disini masih butuh latihan untuk menembaki ku" ucap kowalski

* * *

><p>*<strong>perjalanan rico*<strong>

rico telah dikepung 3 eh.. 4 para musuh, 4 musuh itu mengarahkan senjata ak47 mereka kearah rico, "mau kemana kau sekarang, pria bercodet?" ucap salah satu musuh yang tampak nya bisa bicara bahasa lain

"KaaBooom!" ucap rico, para musuh itu bingung tak tahu apa maksud nya

"bicara apa kau,bodoh?" salah satu musuh itu bingung

rico dengan senyu psikopat nya langsung melempar granat asap ke tanah dan ***BOOOOM***asap berkumpulan bertumpuk disana

"apa-apaan ini?" ucap salah satu musuh itu dan saat asap nya hilang , rico sudah tak ada lagi disana, tapi hanya ada 3 granat di antara mereka

"WHAT THE F-" ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

ledakan cukup besar ditimbulkan, rico hanya meneruskan perjalanan nya sambil berkata "KaaBoom!"

* * *

><p>*<strong>perjalanan private*<strong>

dengan rasa ragu dan takut, private berjalan perlahan melewati rerumputan yang tebal, tapi dia lama-kelamaan merasakan aura akan ada seseorang ingin menyerang nya

dan... dengan cepat private berbelok kebelakang dan ... yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak kecil yang terlihat manis

private pun menurunkan senjata nya dan menghampiri anak kecil itu, "kau sedang apa disini? Disini berbahaya" , private menundukan tubuh nya

anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menaruh sebuah pistol ke kepala private, "untuk..ini,kakak".. lagi-lagi ada orang yan bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yng digunakan prajurit lain

sontak private kaget akan yang dilakukan anak kecil itu, bagaimana tidak? Anak kecil bawa senjata? Yang benar saja?

private langsung menurunkan pistol itu, "anak kecil tak boleh bermain senjata"

"tapi bos menyuruhku..." jawab anak kecil itu ke private

"bos? Kau..juga anggota pemberontak?" tanya private

"iya... dan selamat tinggal" anak kecil kembali mengarahkan pistol ke private

dengan cepat private menampar tangan anak kecil itu hingga pistol nya terpental dan terjatuh ketanah, lalu menembaki pistol itu hingga rusak

"bos mu itu tampak nya gila, menyuruh anak kecil untuk pekerjaan seperti ini" muka private terlihat sangat marah

anak kecil itu terlihat ketakutan dan berlari kencang, private langsung mengeker ke arah anak kecil itu, bersiap menembak tapi...dia tak tega untuk menembaki anak kecil itu, dan dia pun membiarkan anak kecil itu lari, dia menurunkan senjata nya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan... tapi.. kemana?... dia hanya melihat rerumputan dimana-mana,dia tak tahu dimana dia sekarang.. dia... hanya **"a stranger in a strange land"**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**maaf kalau lama update chapter ini, banyak amat persiapan eskul di sekolah.. jadi gak sempet... tapi setidak nya aku update chapter ini ^^**

**katakan padaku... dari seluruh cerita perjalanan dari skipper – private... mana yang anda paling suka?**

**Please jawab di review! Thanks for Read ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: help is on the way

**CHAPTER 7:** ** Help Is The On The Way  
><strong>private yang tak tahu jalan itu mengikuti jejak yang di lewati anak kecil tadi, dengan perlahan dia berjalan

tiba-tiba terdengar suara tinjakan kaki dari jarak dekat, dengan perlahan private mengikuti dimana asal suara tinjakan kaki itu, dia melihat pria dengan celana coklat dan menutup seluruh wajah nya

dengan mendadak, muncul suara teriak seorang anggota pemberontak dari belakang private yang menggunakan bahasa iraq

sontak private terkejut dan menoleh belakang dan melihati pria itu bersiap menembak private

***DOORRRR*, **private secara refleks menghindar dari tembakan dan tembakan itu malah mengenai teman dari pemberontak yang tadinya sedang dimata-matai private dan langsung tewas ditempat

private langsung memukul kaki orang yang menembak tadi dengan senjata yang ia bawa hingga terjatuh lalu mengarahkan senjata nya ke kepala orang itu, kemudian pria sambil terus mengarahkan senjata nya itu kekepala musuh, dia memborgol pria itu

pria itu meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan borgol yang dipasang private, tapi tentu saja sia-sia, pria memberi tanda agar nanti pihak berwajib bisa menemukan dan menahan nya kembali dengan mudah, lalu dia mulai berjalan kembali mengikuti jejak anak kecil tadi

***TAP..TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...* **private terus berlangkah hingga ke ujung jejak itu yang berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil

"kurasa rumah ini yang ditunjukan roger tadi", private melihati rumah itu dan dia melihat 2 prajurit tergeletak didepan pintu

private melihati siapa orang itu dan tampak nya itu prajurit dari tim lain, 2 peluru menembus di dada nya, dan prajurit yang 1 lagi terkena luka tembakan di perut dan 2 luka tembakan di kaki kanan

"kurasa kita harus mempercepat operasi 'iraqnitation' kita bos." Private mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah

"tentu saja, markas kecil kita telah ditemukan, kita harus melakukan operasi nya 3 atau 4 hari lagi" terdengar lebih cempreng yang satu itu

"mengapa tidak besok saja,bos?" itu suara anak kecil tadi

"kau bodoh?... alat itu baru akan dikirimkan lusa nanti, tak mungkin kita akan melakukan nya besok" jawab suara yang terdengar agak lebih cempreng itu

_"jadi.. mereka akan melakukan operasi besar-besaran ya? Aku tak tahu operasi apa itu tapi aku harus beritahu ini kepada skipper" _batin private berkata

tiba-tiba, private merasakan ada suatu benda di belakang kepala nya

"kau suka bermain mata-mata seperti paman mu ya?" seorang pria yang tampak nya bukan orang sini dengan rambut merah, memakai kaca mata hitam mengarakahkan sebuah revolver tepat dibelakang kepala private

"paman? Kau tahu paman ku?" tanya private walau dia belum menengok ke arah belakang nya

"tentu saja, nigel bukan? Dari wajah mu saja aku sudah tau itu" jawab pria yang sedang memegang revolver ke arah private itu

"siapa kau? Bagaimanakau tahu pamanku?" tanya private

"aku ini buronan hukum di inggris, kau saja yang tak tau" jawab pria itu

seseorang yang di dalam itu pun membuka pintu dan melihat private dan teman nya , terlihat lagi seorang orang yang tampak nya tak berasal dari sini,pria berpenampilan bermata hitam tapi mata kanan nya dipasangkan seperti sebuah mesin

"hu.. blowhole.. kau ternyata tak merasa kalau kau sedang dimata-matai amerika ya?"

"sejak kapan anak ini mematai ku,red?" tanya pria yang dipanggil blowhole /

"sebenar nya dia baru saja datang, tapi diaa mendengar semua yang kalian katakan didalam tadi". Jawab red

"kurasa anak ini harus dibunuh sekarang juga",blowhole ikut mengarahkan sebuah revolver ke kepala prajurit baru itu

"siap mati,anak kecil?" si red menarik pelatuk pada revolver dan siap menembak

private mulai terlihat gugup,grogi,tegang,gemeteran juga diam 1000 kata, 2 pistol didepan dan belakang kepala nya, 1 kali bergerak bisa fatal...

"selamat ting..." , belum selesai si red bicara, tiba-tiba seseorang teriak dari arah samping dan sontak semua nya menengok kesamping kecuali private yang di kepala nya masih menempel 2 revolver dari blowhole dan red

"BOOSSHHHH".. sebuah 2 granat flashbang (bom yang bisa membutakan untuk untuk beberapa detik) berskala kecil dilemparkan ke atas langit dengan sangat tinggi dan **...**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Booooooooooooooossshhhh* **sebuah ledakan langsung menyilakukan mata blowhole dan red

"ah...! kita terjebak !" gesah blowhole yang langsung menutup mata nya dan juga yang lain juga begitu

"SEKARANG TIM!" perintah sebuah pria yang mungkin tak asing lagi... yaitu skipper

skipper dan kowalski langsung memborgol blowhole dan red yang mata nya masih silau

"kurasa kita bertemu lagi,blowhole..." ucap skipper sambil memborgol nya

"skipper? Itu kau? Sialan kau,skipper" jawab blowhole yang masih silau

"kali ini aku tak mau meloloskan mu" jawab skipper

"uh...skippah?.. terima kasih menolong ku" private menoleh kearah skipper yang sedang memborgol blowhole

"tak apa, lagipula kau mempermudah kami untuk menangkap 2 buronan ini" jawab skipper

"mereka tampak nya bukan berasal dari sini" ucap private

"memang bukan, dia ini buronan amerika... tak kusangka dia malah kabur disini dan malah ikut-ikutan pula dalam pemberontakan ini" jawab skipper

"kami bisa melakukan kriminal di bidang apapun,skipper" pandangan blowhole mulai sedikit-sedikit kembali

"tapi kali ini kalian tamat, aku harap para hakim bisa menghukum berat mu atau pun menghukum mati mu,blowhole" ucap skipper

"kau ini padahal pasukan defuser tapi kali ini kalian bergaya seperti anggota SWAT saja" blowhole tertawa kecil akan perkataan nya

"kami bisa melakukan kebenaran di bidang apapun,blowhole" skipper langsung menjatuhkan blowhole di lantai, kowalski ikut mendorong red ke lantai seperti yang dilakukan pimpinan nya

roger datang sambil memegang tangan nya yang tampak nya terkena tembakan,"bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"aku dan tim ku baik-baik saja, dan kami berhasil menangkap blowhole dan red" jawab skipper

"blowhole? Red? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya roger

"tadi di dalam dia berbicara dengan anak kecil jika akan melakukan operasi iraqnitation lusa atau 3 hari lagi bersama" private berdiri sambil mengambil senjata ya

"operasi iraqnitation? Dan anak kecil apa maksud mu?" tanya roger kebingungan

"anak kecil yang i..." saat dilihati ke dalam rumah, anak kecil itu sudah tak ada lagi

"kemana anak itu?" private bingung karena kehilangan dari anak itu

"sudah lah private, yang penting misi terselasaikan dan kita dapat bonus yaitu bisa menangkap 2 orang ini" skipper mulai berjalan keluar

"uh... baiklah skippah... " private bersama kowalski dan rico mengekori skipper untuk keluar dari tempat yang bisa dibilang kawasan tempur itu

* * *

><p>#<strong>Day 4 , 24 september 2009<strong>

"aku tanya kau untuk terakhir kali nya... apa operasi iraqnitation itu?" seorang prajurit bernick name "alex" mengintrogasi seorang salah satu prajurit blowhole yang bisa berbicara bahasa yang digunakan oleh nya dan prajurit amerika yang lain (bisa ditebak sendiri)

"aku tak mau menjawab... tak mau dan tak akan" jawab prajurit blowhole itu yang diikat tangan dan kaki nya bersamaan kursi kayu yang diduduki nya

alex menepuk jidat nya dan juga sangat kesal, skipper dan tim nya datang menemui alex, "bagaimana,alex?"

"ini menyebalkan, aku sudah puluhan kali menanyakan hal yang sama pada nya dari yang sopan,keras,lembut,konyol hingga menggunakan gelitikan tapi dia tetap tak menjawab

"mengapa kau tak introgasi yang lain?" tanya skipper

"aku sudah mengintrogasi 3 orang yang msaih hidup dari mereka tapi mereka semua tak menjawab, aku harap teman-teman ku ada yang mendapatkan info

seorang prajurit bertubuh gendut,berkulit hitam dan rambut panjang datang menemui alex yang berambut pendek bewarna coklat dan mata biru serta tanda lahir yang ada di telapak tangan nya

"alex... aku sudah makan 2 jam untuk mengintrogasi 4 orang bahkan aku sempat tela*Beep* (gak enak disebut XD) tapi mereka tetap tak mau menjawab" lapor seorang wanita berkulit hitam dengan nickname "gloria" itu

datang pula pria yang berpostur tinggi dengan rambut hitam bercampur coklat pada tiap ujung rambut nya melapor ke 2 teman nya, "ah... alex..gloria.. aku gagal"

gloria dan alex langsung menghela nafas, dan si anggota terakhir dengan rambut hitam dan wajah lucu mendatangi teman-teman nya itu

"bagaimana,marty?" tanya si alex kepada teman baik nya itu

"baiklah... aku sudah memaksa mereka untuk menjawab hingga aku rasa nya ingin membanting kepala mereka ke dinding tapi mereka semua tak mau menjawab" lapor marty kepada tim nya

... ... ... ...

"ahhhhhhhh" alex dkk langsung menghela nafas/

"tapi alex.. salah satu dari mereka meminta ku untuk mengirim ini ke freddy mercury, kurasa dia memang ketinggalan berita 18 tahun yang lalu" marty menunjukan sebuah amplop surat yang tertulis 'to: freddy mercury"

"kurasa dia tak punya tv dimarkas besar mereka" alex tertawa akan amplop yang ditunjukan marty itu

skipper pun mulai bertanya ke tim alex itu, "jadi... kalian gagal,ha?"

"ah...uh... hmm... ya... kurasa" jawab alex

skipper menghela nafas, "kurasa kita memang harus mengintrogasi blowhole nya langsung"

"kau benar,skipper.. mengapa tak langsung ke blowhole atau red saja" terus marty

skipper pun langsung menuju ke gedung penjara dimana blowhole dan red ditahan sementara sebelum disidang, pada dasar nya.. penjara dari blowhole dan red sangat lah dijaga ketat, tapi saat sampai disana... dari lobby nya pun sudah terlihat para polisi banyak yang terluka

pikiran skipper langsung berpikir satu hal... dan karena hal yang dipikirkan itu lah dia langsung berlari menuju penjara dari blowhole yang ada di basement dan tim nya mengikuti, tapi saat sampai disana, terlihat 2 penjaga terkapar di depan gerbang, kurungan dan memasuki kurungan dan tebakan nya benar... 2 orang itu melarikan diri

"sialan... benar-benar sialan.. bagaimana dia bisa keluar?" skipper langsung geram

"skipper.. kurasa penjaga-penjaga ini dihajar... lihatlah" kowalski menunjuk bekas luka pukulan dari kedua pria penjaga itu

"pasti mereka beramai-ramai dengan tubuh besar menghajar orang-orang disini" skipper mulai menebak nebak

* * *

><p>disisi lain, blowhole berada di hutan yang ditempati sebagai tempat beristirahat nya malam ini<p>

"kerja bagus... teknik berkelahi mu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan,eggy" ucap blowhole kepada anggota tim nya yang paling muda dan juga paling diandalkan.. eggy

"terima kasih,boss"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><strong>"eggy? Teroris? Masa sih?"<strong> **pasti itu yang di pikiran kalian...**

**oke.. aku kasih rahasia kepada kalian, itu semua karena*beep* *beep* *beep***

***beep* *beep* *Beep***

**XD XD XD XDDDD.. gak bakal ane kasih tau secepat ini donk XD XD XD XD XD**

**thanks for your read and review so far ^^...**

**and please click "review this story" in beeee-lllloooowwwww and enter your comment for this chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8:Chase,Chase,Chase to win!

**CHAPTER 8 : Chase,Chase,Chase to win!**

**warning: RATED T! Ignore the typo! ...i think that's all**

**TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6, 26 september 2009<strong>

semenjak kabur nya 2 buronan itu, pencarian dan pertahanan ketat di segala sisi terus dilakukan, khusus nya di kawasan yang ramai dan juga di gedung kepresidenan

di gedung khusus yang ditempati sebagai tempat rapat sementara para prajurit iraq dan amerika, skipper dan para pemimpin prajurit lain sedang diskusi yang sekarang sudah berjalan selama 1 jam lama nya

.

.

"seluruh tempat sudah dijaga.. segala sisi nya sudah dipasang pertahanan ketat, yang kita lakukan hanya lah sekarang hanya menunggu dan juga mempersiapkan diri, operasi mereka itu bisa terjadi kapan saja" jelas skipper kepada pemimpin pasukan yang lain

"tapi apa operasi mereka itu? Apakah sesuatu yang besar?" tanya seorang prajurit asli iraq yang menggunakan bahasa inggris

"kami sampai saat ini kurang tahu persis seperti apa operasi mereka, yang pasti..tetap lah siap siaga, mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja" jawab skipper

roger berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, "baiklah semua, kurasa rapat diskusi hari ini kita akhiri saja, kita sebagai pemimpin tim masing-masing juga harus segera menjaga seluruh sektor di kota ini "

semua nya mengangguk dan keluar dari lokasi rapat, skipper kembali ke tempat ke-3 teman nya sedang duduk-duduk... di tempat yang ramai oleh para penjual kaki lima berkumpul

skipper datang dengan perasaan kecewa karena ke-3 anak buah nya malah asik duduk-duduk, "hey!... bukan saat nya bersantai sekarang!"

otomatis, ke-3 prajurit nya berdiri kembali, "maaf kan kami,skippah... kami hanya tak biasa dengan keadaan cuaca disini yang sangat amat panas" ucap private

"ayo lah.. kalian sudah 6 hari disini, biasakanlah saja" celetuk skipper kepada private

"uh... diterima skippah" private dengan pasrah menerima sanggahan skipper itu

* * *

><p>Disisi lain, blowhole,red dan eggy sedang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk operasi mereka<p>

"eggy.. aku butuh bantuan mu" blowhole memanggil anak kecil dan manis itu

"ada apa bos?" tanya pria kecil itu

"kita kehabisan amunisi karena perperangan waktu itu, aku mau kau pergi ke tokoh bapak tua penjual CD bajakan itu sekarang dan minta pada nya " suruh blowhole ke eggy

"baiklah bos", eggy langsung berjalan menuju tempat tujuan

***TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP***eggy makin tak kelihatan keberadaan nya disekitar sana

"kau tahu red, walau waktu itu kita memaksa nya untuk bergabung, tapi sekarang dia sangat menurut pada kita", blowhole berbicara pada red yang sibuk memasukan peralatan ke sebuah koper

"sudah kubilang bukan, selama kau berlaku baik dan juga memberikan nya yang dia mau, dia pasti akan mematuhi mu" jawab red

"apa kah menurutmu dia telah melupakan _**dia**_?" tanya blowhole

"kurasa belum, akan sulit untuk melupakan orang yang sangat disayangi" jawab red kembali

"uh.. bahasa mu sangat garing,red... tapi tampak nya benar juga walau aku tak suka kata-kata mu itu" blowhole tertawa kecil akan jawaban red itu

* * *

><p>Di kumpulan para pedagang kaki lima bekumpul,eggy menemui tukang CD bajakan yang blowhole suruh tadi<p>

"hey eggy... kau kembali lagi ha?" tanya penjual itu

"aku tak punya waktu,smith... berikan aku persedian amunisi nya lagi" pinta eggy kepada pria yang dipanggil nya smith itu

"bukan nya aku telah memberikan mu seminggu kemarin?" pria itu mulai bertanya-tanya

"uh... waktu itu kami diserang oleh para pasukan militer, ya wajar saja bukan?" balas eggy

"baiklah... " smith mulai mengecek kotak kayu besar yang ada dibelakang nya, dia melihat maish ada puluhan magazine ammo dan dengan waspada, dia memasukan magazine-magazine ammo itu kedalam tas milik nya sambil menoleh kanan kiri takut ketahuan membawa benda itu.

.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Private yang masih mengawasi tempat yang sekarang dia injak bersama teman nya mulai merasa bosan hanya berdiri kepanasan melihat penjual dan pembeli bertransaksi tanpa ada 1 pun yang mencurigakan, dia pun memutuskan untuk ingin mengelilingi area disana<p>

"hey,private! Kau mau kemana?" tanya skipper yang melihat private sedang berjalan

"ah... aku mau keliling area ini skipper" jawab private kepada ketua nya

"baiklah... tapi berhati-hati lah dengan musuh, mereka bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja" saran skipper ke anak muda british itu

private hanya mengangguk tak terlalu menanggapi perkata skipper itu dan mulai mengelilingi area disana

tukang buah...tukang obat... tukang mainan dan lain nya... semua dilihat oleh private, orang-orang hanya melihati private yang berkostumkan militer itu sambil membawa senjata m4a1 nya, bahkan ada anak kecil yang ketakutan dan langsung memeluki ibu nya, private tak menanggapi semua itu... karena...ya.. dia tak bisa bahasa iraq.. itu aja

* * *

><p>eggy... masih menunggu smith memasukan semua ammo kedalam tas milik nya, sudah 4 menit dia menunggu disana<p>

"apa tak bisa lebih cepat? Aku sedang terburu" keluh eggy ke pak smith itu

"sabarlah sedikit...aku sedang melakukan nya" jawab smith kepada anak kecil itu

beberapa detik kemudian, smith menutupi kotak dan juga tas nya dan lalu memberikan nya pada eggy, "oke eggy... cepat pergi, banyak pasukan militer kata nya disini"

eggy mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja, saat maau berbelok arah, dia melihat private dari kejauhan, _**"sial... orang itu kan..."**_

* * *

><p>di keramaian dan juga dari kejauhan dia melihati orang yang bagi nya adalah anak kecil yang dia lihat waktu itu di saat pertempuran 2 hari lalu, dugaan nya makin yakin saat tiba-tiba anak kecil itu lari kabur dari tempat dia berdiri<p>

private langsung berlari menabrak orang orang disana untuk menangkap eggy, eggy berlari makin kencang, tapi private tak mau menyerah, di mempercepat lari nya walau harus menabrak orang-orang disana

"SEMUA MENUNDUK!" private menembakan 2 peluru ke atas langit, orang-orang disana langsung berhenti berjalan dan langsung menunduk, itu membuat private bisa melihat keberadaan eggy yang kabur dengan mudah

* * *

><p>kembali ke tempat skipper dan 2 anak buah nya sedang masih berdiri di bawah sinar matahari mendengar suara tembakan itu dan sontak bingung ditambah dengan para orang disana langsung menunduk begitu<p>

"itu suara tembakan!" gesah kowalski yang langsung mengecek keadaan dengan scope aim sniper nya

"apa yang kau lihat,kowalski?" tanya skipper dengan tegas

"private! Private mengejar sesuatu!" jawab kowalski dengan sangat cemas

"mengejar apa?" tanya skipper kembali

"aku tak tau, yang pasti dia seperti mengejar sesuatu" jawab kowalski

skipper dengan gesit mengambil HT baru nya, kau tahu... yang lama kan sudah hancur ditembak

"private! Apa yang terjadi disana!" ucap skipper dengan keras ke arah HT

HT private bersuara kan suara skipper tadi, private mengambil dari ikat pinggang nya yang sudah dipasang tempat khusus untuk penaruhan HT

"aku melihat anak kecil... salah satu dari anggota blowhole itu" jawab private sambil berlari mengejar

"anak kecil? Anak kecil mana?" tanya skipper lewat HT

"sulit dijelaskan skippah!... " jawab pria british itu dan lalu memasukan kembali HT nya ketempat nya berasal dan terus berlari mengejar

"private! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak skipper ke HT, tapi tak ada jawaban private, skipper pun memutuskan untuk mengejar nya walau tak tahu arah mana yang dilalui private tadi, kowalski dan rico mengekori nya

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat, private terus berlari mengejar eggy hingga ke perkotaan, dia mengarahakan senjata m4a1 nya ke arah eggy, tapi dia tak... sanggup untuk menembaki nya, "<em><strong>dia... masih terlalu muda...banyak hal yang masih bisa dia lakukan"<strong>_, batin private berkata

"hey kau! Berhenti! Aku hanya ingin bicara kepada mu!" teriak private kepada eggy

"TAK AKAN! Kau pasti akan memenjarakan ku!" jawab eggy sambil berlari entah kemana

"TIDAK!.. BUKAN ITU!",private terus berlari mengejar nya, makin dikejar...makin capek... makin banyak orang berkata "apa-apaan ini?" dan kata protes lain nya, tapi gak ada yang nolong untuk nangkep eggy

Di situasi lain, skipper mengendarai mobil van army nya dan kowalski mengecek dimana private berada

"itu dia,skipper!... didepan!" gesah pria tinggi itu menunjuk kedepan

skipper langsung menaiki gas nya, mobil-mobil didepan nya di lewati dengan mudah

mereka mendekati private dan skipper berteriak "dimana orang yang kau incar !"

"depan! Depan itu!" private menunjuk eggy

"oke rico... bersiap lah menangkap !" skipper langsung mengencang kan gas nya mengejar eggy, dan saat berada di titik terdekat dengan eggy, pintu mobil di buka da rico langsung melompat dari mobil dan menangkap eggy dan mengunci pergerakan nya

skipper turun dari mobil dan mendekati rico yang mengunci pergerakan eggy, kowalski menyusul dan private ikut mendekati dengan ngos-ngosan

"kowalski... anak ini kan..." skipper mulai mengenal wajah dari anak kecil itu

"dia kan yang di gedung itu saat sebelum kematian hans?" lanjut kowalski

amarah skipper mulai naik 180 derajat, dia dengan amarah besar bertanya ke eggy, "siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan untuk blowhole?"

"aku eggy! Dan kau tak perlu tahu untuk apa aku diperkejakan bos!" jawab eggy yang tak dapat bergerak itu

"oke... kalau begitu bersiap lah untuk hukuman mati mu,anak kecil!" skipper berbicara tanpa pikir panjang lagi

private sontak terkejut dan langsung memprotes skipper "skippah! Dia belum cukup umur untuk dihukum begitu!"

"tapi dia telah terlibat oleh semua kekacauan ini, dia pantas untuk itu" skipper masih terlihat marah dan dendam

"skippah... aku yakin passti ada alasan mengapa dia dimasukan blowhole dalam kelompok nya, kita bawa dia ke tempat kita dulu dan kita bicarakan hangat-hangat, anak-anak tak suka dikeraskan" private menyarankan kepada skipper

"kau gila?... dia itu - uh baiklah, tapi jika kita bermasalah oleh nya, akan kuhajar kau" skipper dengan pasrah menerima saran private

"baik skipper" jawab singkat dari private dengan lugu

skipper naik kembali ke mobil, rico memborgol eggy dan memasukan nya ke mobil, private duduk bersebelahan dengan nya

"private.. awasi anak itu, anak itu tampak nya cukup berbahaya" skipper menyuruh kepada private

"dia hanya anak-anak... dan anak-anak tak boleh dikeraskan seperti itu,skippah" protes private

"kau itu prajurit atau baby-sitter? Cepat awasi dia terus,,, arahkan pistol ini kekepala nya, maka dia tak akan bisa apa-apa" skipper memberikan private sebuah pistol

private dengan pasrah melakukan yang diperintah pemimpin nya, "maafkan aku.. tapi jangan takut.. aku tak akan melukai mu" bisik private ke eggy

eggy hanya diam dengan emosi jutek dan kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tangan nya diborgol dan kaki nya diikat

mobil mulai dijalankan skipper dan karena hari sudah sore menjelang malam, dia pulang menuju perkemahan para militer amerika berkumpul

**_to be conti_****_nued_**

* * *

><p><strong>terima kasih atas review nya selama ini!<strong>

**maaf gak bisa balas review nya...**

**please after read this fic... click "review" belllloooooowwwwwwww**

**TEEHEE!**


	9. Chapter 9:reckless and relentless

**CHAPTER 9: Reckless and Relentless**

**warning: typo , ejaan tanpa EYD ,**

**Rated T , Dialog dengan bahasa yang sembrono DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for visit 9th chapter**

**TEEHEE! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>#<strong>DAY 7 , 27 september 2009<strong>

"KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG BOS MU ITU MAU LAKUKAN!" kesal skipper yang telah mengintrogasi seorang anak kecil yang ditangkap nya kemarin

"tak akan!" jawab singkat dari anak kecil yang diikat dengan kursi yang diduduki nya itu

skipper pun menyerah serta kesal total, 2 jam mengintrogasi dan jawaban sekaligus hasil nya sama saja

"aku lelah... ini tak berguna!" seru skipper

"sabar skippah, nama nya juga anak-anak, lagipula dia itu tampak nya sedikit keras kepala" hibur private kepada atasan nya

"aku tak mampu sabar lagi,private... tinggal kan saja anak ini disini, kita harus menjaga lokasi kemarin lagi" skipper memakai pakaian dinas nya dan membawa senjata nya

"tapi skippah.. kita belum memberikan makan anak ini sama sekali" ucap private kepada pemimpin nya

"uh... aku tak mau mengurus nya... anak itu bikin pusing saja" skipper yang masih kesal itu keluar tenda duluan sambil membawa senjata nya

kowalski dan rico hanya mengikuti skipper keluar dari tenda menuju tempat yang kemarin

"uuuuhhhh... maaf adik kecil, tapi aku harus pergi dulu" private mengelus pundak anak yang diikat itu

"pergi saja!" siapa juga yang butuh kau dan teman-teman mu yang gila itu" jawab eggy dengan marah-marah

private keluar dari tenda sambil membawa senjata nya, eggy kini sendirian di tenda dari milik tim skipper itu

_"mengapa hidupku bisa begini?" _batin eggy bertanya

_"aku dulu nya anak kecil biasa... mmengapa sekarang malah jadi begini?"_

* * *

><p>di luar tenda, skipper dan tim nya masih sibuk menjaga lokasi kemarin yang mereka jaga<p>

_"aku masih bingung... kenapa anak itu bisa ikut jaringan teroris seperti itu? Dan mengapa dia tak mau menceritakan akan operasi itu..?" _batin private berkata

"private! Kau masih memikirkan anak itu?" skipper bertanya kepada prajurit muda nya itu yang melamun

"uh... iya skippah, maaf jika aku melamun saat bertugas" maaf private yang merasa dirinya membuat kesalahan

skipper mengecek isi kantong saku nya dan memberikan uang kepada private, "ambilah ini.. beri dia makan, kau tampak nya sangat khawatir dengan anak itu"

"aku bukan memikirkan soal ma..."

"beli saja lah, dan berikan pada nya" skipper memtotong ucapan private

"baik,skippah...terima kasih" private mengambil uang skipper itu dan langsung pergi mencarikan makanan untuk anak itu

_"prajurit yang patuh dan baik hati... kapan terakhir aku bertemu orang seperti dia?"_tanya batin skipper sambil tersenyum melihati prajurit kecil nya itu mundar mandir mencari makanan untuk eggy

Kembali ke tenda skipper, eggy yang diikat pada kursi yang diduduki nya itu tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, dia diikat tangan dan kaki nya.. sedang kan barang-barang tajam dan lain nya dijauhkan dari jangkauan nya, kalau ngeesot yang ada juga sakit semua badan, dan pasti bakal ketahuan prajurit lain

kemudian private datang masuk mendatangi eggy dengan membawa bubur dan beberapa buah kurma

"kata nya aku tak dikasih makan, ternyata masih dikasih juga" ucap eggy seakan tak peduli untuk dikasih makan

"kau pasti lapar, maka nya dibelikan,adik kecil" ucap prajurit pendek itu sambil membuka bungkusan dari bubur itu dan menaruh nya di mangkuk

"aku tak la..." perut eggy tiba-tiba berbunyi cukup keras, "...par..."

"perut mu saja sudah berprotes untuk dimasukin makanan, saat nya makan,adik kecil" private mulai mau menyuapi eggy yang diikat itu

"kau mau menyuapi ku? Yang Benar saja... aku bukan anak bayi" protes eggy

"tapi kau tak bisa makan tanpa kedua tangan mu bukan?" ucap private atas protesan eggy

"kalau begitu buka tali nya...jadi aku bisa makan sendiri"

"makan sendiri atau langsung lari, hah?" tanya private

"ahhhh... hmmmmm.. ya.." eggy mulai kehilangan kata-kata

"makan sajalah, daripada kau mati kelaparan nanti" private mulai mencoba menyuapi eggy lagi

eggy dengan pasrah membuka mulut dan private pun menyuapi eggy dengan senyum, kunyahan demi kunyahan... suapan makin suapan terus mengalir...  
>eggy dari yang awal nya seakan makan dengan terpaksa.. lama-lama menjadi lebih enjoy , relax dan tak banyak bicara<p>

makanan nya pun habis, lalu private menyuapi buah kurma pada eggy, eggy melahap buah kurma itu dengan sekali kunyah dan memuntahkan biji nya

"bagaimana? Sudah kenyang?" tanya private

"lumayan... terima kasih, bu" jawab eggy

"sama-sa... eh tunggu.. kau memanggil ku apa?" private sontak bingunng

"aku... ah... ya..." eggy mulai gagagp, salah ngucap tadi membuat nya menjadi rada malu juga gugup

"kau...punya ibu, adik kecil?" tanya private kepada eggy

"iya... aku punya ibu sebelum nya" jawab eggy kepada private

"kemana dia sekarang?" private bertanya kembali kepada eggy

"dia...dia..."

"dia apa? Ada apa dengan nya?" private menunggu jawaban dari eggy

"dia...tewas saat sedang membawa acara" jawab eggy yang mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca

"tewas? Karena apa? Siapa yang melakukan nya?" private langsung bertanya-tanya

"uhhh... bolehkah aku menceritakan riwayat ku disini?" tanya eggy dengan lesu

"tentu saja, siapa pula yang melarang nya?" jawab private

"baiklah... jadi... aku.. saat kecil suka dimarahin ibu karena bandel dan gak mau diam"

* * *

><p><strong>#FLASHBACK<strong>

**California ,24 agustus 2006**

"eggy! Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, jangan suka main benda beginian" seorang ibu mengambil pisau dapur dari genggaman anak nya

"tapi bu..." si anak mencoba membantah

"sekali lagi kau main-main dengan ini, aku akan menyita video game mu" sang ibu memotong ucapan si anak

"baik bu..." si anak menerima dengan pasrah

"janji ya nak?" sang ibu mengulurkan jari kelingking nya

"janji bu.." sang anak menyetelkan kelingkin nya pada kelingkin sang ibu

sang ibu tersenyum dan berpakaian rapi, ia pergi bersama anak nya menuju tempat kerja nya... di stasiun televisi , ya.. sang ibu memang bekerja sebagai pembawa berita, dan juga sebagai seorang reporter yang sering meliputi lokasi yang menjadi latar berita

sang anak biasa nya hanya duduk di belakang panggung melihati ibu nya dikelilingi kamera-kamera yang merekam liputan nya, sang ibu yang sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan ini, dia membawa kan berita yang telah disiapkan pihak acara dengan sangat ahli dan sama sekali tanpa kesalahan

seusai membawakan acara berita, sang ibu pulang ke apartemen nya bersama anak nya

sang ibu yang berpenampilan rapi, terlihat masih muda dan juga uh... hmm.. cantik itu saat perjalanan digoda oleh beberapa anggota para remaja yang terkenal memang suka menganggu

"hey bu... tak kusangka kau masih muda saja untuk memiliki anak seperti itu anak..." ejek salah satu remaja itu

"anak apa? Jangan bilang aku anak haram!" marah sang anak

"uh... baru saja aku mau bilang begiitu..." lanjut sang remaja itu

"kau... sialan.." sang anak mengepalkan tangan nya dan maju mengarahi para remaja disana, tapi sasng ibu menghalangi

"nak, abaikan saja mereka, mari kita pulang" ucap sang ibu yang menghalangi anak nya melakukan kekerasan

"gak bu, aku tak diterima dibilang anak haram" sang anak melawan perkataan sang ibu, dia mendekati remaja yang mengejek nya tadi

"kau anak kecil bisa apa? Untuk angkat botol susu aja belum tentu bisa" remeh sang anak remaja itu

"itu menurut mu, tapi kalau belum dicoba belum tahu..!" sang anak itu langsung memukul perut sang remaja itu hingga sang remaja itu muntah darah

teman-teman nya langsung mengeroyoki sang anak kecil itu, sang ibu pun khawatir dan mau meminta pertolongan, tapi disana sangat sepi sekarang, tak ada yang bisa menolong beliau

"hentikan! Semua nya hentikan!" teriak sang ibu, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali, bahkan dari eggy anak nya

si eggy yang masih kecil itu terus memukuli para remaja 1 per 1, sang ibu tak kuasa melihat anak nya berkelahi begitu, dia mencoba menolong anak nya tapi dia malah didorong oleh salah satu dari remaja itu hiingga terjatuh dan terluka gores oleh pecahan botol

"IBU!" teriak sang anak, melihat ibu nya begitu, dia langsung menghabisi seluruh remaja itu

sungguh tak disangka... sang anak ternyata menghajar puluhan remaja itu sendirian, tanpa bantuan orang yang lebih tua dari nya, para remaja itu lari kabur ketakutan

"CEPAT LARI!" , "DIA MONSTER!" , "DIA KERASUKAN SETAN!" , dan ocehan lain nya terus menghiasi kabur nya para remaja itu, sang ibu hanya melongo, tak percaya anak nya menghabisi mereka semua

eggy dengan cepat langsung membantu nya yang terkena luka gores itu, "ibu... tak apa?"

"ibu tak apa, hanya ada goresan kecil, tapi.. kau bagaimana?" tanya sang ibu

"aku tak apa bu, lihat?" eggy memperlihatkan kondisi nya yang baik-baik saja

"bagaimana kau bisa menghajar mereka begitu?" tanya sang ibu

"aku.. meniru seluruh adegan para prajurit penjinak bom di tv" jawab eggy dengan lugu

"tv? ...baiklah.. jangan lakukan itu lagi,oke?" ucap sang ibu

"tapi bu... bagaimana jika aku diserang?" tanya eggy

"ya kecuali itu, tapi kau jangan serang orang lain" jawab sang ibu

"baik bu..." sang anak membantu ibu nya berdiri, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka

.

.

* * *

><p>."kau lihat anak itu,red? Itu pertama kali nya aku melihat anak seperti itu" ucap seseorang yang melihat dari jendela dalam gedung apartemen tua yang lama tak terpakai<p>

"aku juga melihat nya,blowhole... apa kita harus dapatkan anak kecil seperti dia?" tanya orang yang disebelah nya

"tentu saja, tampang nya yang lugu itu bisa membuat musuh berpikir dia adalah anak kecil biasa,padahal dalam diri nya dia adalah mesin komando yang tak bisa dihentikan" jawab blowhole

"kau tahu cara kita bisa mendapatkan anak itu?" tanya red

"kita mulai dari cara mudah,red... cara mudah" jawab blowhole

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHOO! Jadi juga nih chapter !.. pusing pikirin cerita flashback nya nih... jadi nya lama<strong>

**baru segini yang saya bisa kasih ^^.. apabila ada kesalahan, saya minta maaf, kalo kagak ya alhamdulillah...XD**  
><strong>apabila ada kekurangan kata saya ngutang dulu<strong>  
><strong>dan apabila ada kelebihan, mohon dikembalikan XD XD XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Reckless and relentless pt2

**CHAPTER 10: Reckless And Relentless Pt.2**

**Warning: Ejaan tanpa EYD, TYPO , Violent, Charadeath, DLL**

**Thanks for visiting 10th chapter ^^**

**Silahkan lempar Gadget anda setelah membaca chapter ini**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.TEEHEE! bercanda doank XD**

* * *

><p><strong>#FLASHBANG... eh...FLASHBACK maksud saya<strong>

**09.21 malam**

Eggy masih sibuk menonton acara movie malam, dia sangatlah fokus pada acara yang ditonton nya, sang ibu beda lagi kerjaan nya, dia sedang sibuk menelpon teman nya sesama reporter.

"Oke..sudah dulu perbincangan kita, sudah malam, anak ku malah masih sibuk nonton TV, besok itu hari pertama dia sekolah, jadi aku tak mau dia terlambat karena begadang nonton TV" ucap sang ibu sambil menutup ponsel nya.

Sang ibu lalu mengendong anaknya , Eggy protes mendadak karena ibu nya menganggu nya menonton, "ibu... film nya belum selesai!. Aku mau tonton dulu..."

"ini sudah malam nak, besok kau harus sekolah, kau bisa dapat teman baru disana" hibur sang ibu sambil menaruh Eggy di tempat tidur.

"Aku tak perlu teman, aku hanya perlu ibu!" bantah sang anak

sang ibu menaruh jari telunjuk nya tepat didepan mulut sang anak, "Kau itu tak punya teman, ibu tak mungkin harus menemanimu tiap hari, maka nya kau harus cari teman biar bisa menemani mu saat ibu sedang tak ada"

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi, atau aku kurangi jam bermain video game mu" ancam sang ibu

"Apa? Tapi... ugh.. baik bu..." sang anak menerima dengan terpaksa

"Bagus, sekarang tidurlah" sang ibu tersenyum lalu menyelimuti anak nya dengan selimut lalu mematikan lampu nya

***TOK TOK TOK* **Bunyi ketokan dari pintu apartemen mereka

"Siapa pula datang malam-malam begini?" tanya sang ibu yang lalu menuju pintu lalu mengintip dari lubang kecil yang telah dibuat di pintu itu, terlihat 2 pria ber-jaket hitam tebal dengan topi dan kacamata hitam berada di luar.

sang ibu membuka kan pintu dan bertanya, "siapa kalian berdua ini?"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, apa ada anak bernama Eggy disini?" tanya pria yang pendek itu.

"Iya, tapi ada apa? Dia bikin masalah lagi?" tanya sang ibu .

"Tidak, aku hanya terhibur dengan aksi anak mu di jalan tadi, kami hanya ingin menawarkan dia untuk ikut sekolah kemiliteran" jawab pria yang pendek itu.

"Maaf, aku tak menerima tawaran mu, lagipula mana ada sekolah militer untuk bocah 6 tahun" tukas ibu nya yang menolak penawaran mereka.

"Ahhh..." pria pendek itu mulai berbisik ke pria sebelah nya yang lebih tinggi dari nya, "Blowhole, bener kan! Mana ada sekolah milter buat anak kecil"

"Tapi aku kira alasan itu bakal bagus" jawab pria bernama "Blowhole" itu ke pria pendek itu sambil berbisik

"Tapi sudah kubilang itu gak ada, lu aja yang masih ngotot"

"Kamu ini! Aku atasan lu! Gak usah banyak komen!"

"Tapi lu gak kreatif buat alasan!"

"*beep* *beep*! Emang nya lu ada ide?"

Sang ibu malah bingung, kenapa tuh 2 orang malah debat? Karena males ngurusin nya, dia menutup pintu itu dan mengunci nya kembali.

kedua pria berjaket itu hanya melongo atas kegagalan nya.  
>"nah kan! Karena lu sih!" Red menyalahkan atasan nya<p>

"loh? Kok gua?" tanya Blowhole

"Kan lu yang buat rencana..." jawab Red

"Ya sudah lah, masih ada cara kasar,Red" senyum 'evil' muncul dari bibir Blowhole.

Didalam apartemen, sang ibu langsung mengunci pintu nya, "uh...dasar orang aneh amerika zaman sekarang" keluh sang ibu.

Sang ibu melihat kebelakang nya, terlihat Eggy tanpa disadari dia sedang melihat nya.

"Ibu...tadi siapa?" tanya sang anak dengan lugu, tak biasa nya dia lugu begitu.

"Oh..tadi orang gila, tak usah dikhawatir kan, kembalilah tidur"

"Tapi bu...mereka tadi terlihat seperti...pembunuh" ucap sang anak,Eggy.

"Tak perlu khawatir, ibu ada disini,nak" sang ibu mencoba menghibur Eggy.

sang ibu menggendong Eggy kembali dan menaruh nya di tempat tidur nya dan kembali menyelimuti nya, "selamat tidur,nak... mimpi indah" sang ibu mencium dahi anak nya lalu keluar dari kamar anak nya.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Agustus 2006, 07.34 pagi<strong>

hari itu adalah hari pertama sang anak Eggy untuk sekolah, pemandangan baru bagi Eggy sendiri, penuh anak-anak sebaya nya dan seumuran dengan diri nya

"oke nak, jangan nakal, jangan berkelahi, teman tidak lah untuk diajak berkelahi" saran sang ibu sambil memberikan tas anaknya

"bu...tetaplah bersamaku ya?" harap sang anak kepada ibu nya

"aku ada kerja,eggy...maaf ibu harus pergi, ibu akan pulang cepat kok nanti, jadi jangan takut" sang ibu membawa tas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan anak nya

sang anak mau mengejar ibu nya tapi salah satu guru mengantarkan nya ke dalam kelas nya  
>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>01.47 siang<strong>

Kelas Eggy akhir nya sudah saat nya untuk pulang, Eggy menunggu ibu nya yang tampak nya belum datang disana, _"mungkin ibu masih kerja"_dalam hati eggy

* * *

><p>Disisi lain, ibu eggy berjalan menuju sekolah Eggy, jam kerja nya rela dia potong hanya untuk menjemput anak tersayang.<p>

Di perjalanan, jalan terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada satu orang di sebelah sana sedang duduk di kursi halte, tapi... orang tersebut terlihat tak asing bagi sang ibu, pria pendek dengan jaket hitam,topi hitam dan kacamata hitam, dia ..salah satu orang yang mendatangi nya kemarin, Red

Sang ibu langsung gemetar, takut diminta anak nya kembali, karena takut dia langsung berbelok kebelakang.

***CKREK* **Sebuah revolver berada didepan wajah nya pada saat dia berbelok kebelakang

"Bertemu lagi ha?" kata pria yang juga tak asing bagi ibu eggy, dia teman dari pria pendek itu, Blowhole. Dia memegang sebuah revolver dan mengarahkan nya di depan wajah ibu eggy

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya sang ibu yang juga sedang cemas dan takut itu

"Seharus nya kau tau, kami baru saja mendatangi mu malam kemarin" jawab Blowhole

"Tapi mengapa kalian ingin anakku ? Dia hanya anak kecil"

"Dia anak yang luar biasa, Dia punya kemampuan yang besar. Namun muka lugu nya itu menutupi nya maka jika kita lihat dengan mata telanjang, dia itu seperti anak ingusan biasa, itu lah kriteria kesenangan ku, dia bisa jadi mata-mata yang hebat" jelas Blowhole kepada ibu eggy

"Aku tak akan biarkan anakku ikut kalian!" sang ibu menolak dengan sangat tegas

"Berikan atau 1 peluru menancap di kepalamu" ancam Blowhole sambil terus mengarahkan senjata nya itu didepan mata ibu Eggy

"Lepaskan aku atau kau yang akan menyesal"

"Kau menggretak ya? Selamat tinggal" Blowhole bersiap menembak , tapi ibu Eggy dengan cekatan memukul-mukul kepala Blowhole dengan tas nya hingga senjata nya terjatuh.. Dengan cepat sang ibu mengambil senjata Blowhole dan langsung mengarahkan nya ke kepala Blowhole

"Ah...Blowhole menyusahkan saja" gesah Red sambil mengambil pistol M19 nya dan berjalan mendekati 2 orang yang tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk itu

"Menyerahlah,orang asing" ancam sang ibu sambil mengarahkan revolver Blowhole ke arah kepala pemilik nya

"Berani juga kau ya?" remeh Blowhole kepada sang ibu

"Oke.. kita buktikan" sang ibu menarik pelatuk revolver...dan...

***DOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR*  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>05.34 sore<strong>

Eggy masih menunggu kedatangan sang ibu untuk menjemput nya, tapi sudah hampir 4 jam, ibu nya masih belum datang juga untuk mengantar nya pulang

Seorang guru melihat Eggy dari jendela kantor nya, dia bingung, "_kenapa anak itu jam segini belum pulang?" _ucap batin sang guru. Sang guru pun memuutuskan untuk menemui eggy dan bertanya, "mengapa kau belum pulang,nak?"

"Aku menunggu ibu ku, aku tak hapal jalan ke rumah ku" jawab Eggy yang tampak nya agak khawatir ibu nya belum datang

"Mungkin dia sibuk, kau tau jika ibu mu itu pembawa berita yang terkenal bukan?"

"Tapi...dia bilang dia akan pulang cepat untuk ku" kata Eggy

"Tapi bisa saja tiba-tiba ada tugas yang me..-"

Tiba-tiba 2 orang muncul, dengan baju sweater merah dan biru muda tapi kedua nya sama-sama menggunakan kacamata hitam menemui berserta guru nya

"Kalian siapa ya?" sang guru bertanya kepada 2 orang berkacamata hitam didepan nya

"Kami rekan kerja nya ibu Eggy, dia sedang banyak jadwal, jadi kami mau mengantarkan anak ini pulang" ucap dari orang ber-sweater biru itu

"Oh.. baguslah, sudah lama sekali anak ini menunggu ibu nya"

"Maafkan kertelambatan kami,bu" ucap yang ber-swater merah

"Yang penting datang, Eggy.. pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan" ucap sang guru yang lalu pergi masuk ke kantor nya kembali

"Kalian...ini siapa?" tanya Eggy kepada 2 pria didepan nya

"Kita bicara sambil pulang saja,Eggy" yang ber-sweater biru menggenggam tangan Eggy lalu menuntun nya berjalan keluar sekolah  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan, Eggy bersama 2 pria itu melewati jalan yang kemarin Eggy dan ibu nya lewati, kau tahu.. tempat Eggy saat berkelahi dengan kumpulan remaja itu<p>

"Bang, rumah ku dekat lagii dari sini, nanti kita belok sana lalu belok ka..."

"Kita tak sedang ingin kerumah itu, akan kutunjukan kau rumah baru mu.." ucap pria bersweater biru itu lalu dia melewati pintu belakang, dia membuka gembok yang ada pada pintu itu dan masuk ke sebuah gedung tua yang telah lama tak dipakai lagi

"Tempat...apa ini?" tanya Eggy yang takut akan suasana gedung itu yang sudah bnyak rusak dan lampu nya juga tak terlalu terang

"Ikuti saja Eggy, kau akan tahu nanti" Ucap pria ber-sweater biru itu

Dan sampai di pintu kamar berwarna merah kecoklatan, Eggy dibawa masuk ke kamar itu.

Eggy melihat seseorang duduk di kursi kayu, baju yang sangat familiar, wajah dan tas yang dibawa nya, tak salah lagi... itu adalah ibu Eggy

"IBU!" Eggy langsung berlari mendekati orang yang dianggap ibu nya itu, tapi saat melihat wajah ibu nya, dia menjadi bingung, ibu nya seperti sedang tak sadar, "ibu...? kau tak apa?" tanya nya, tapi tak ada jawaban dari ibu nya itu

"Ibu? Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya nya kembali, tapi sama saja, tak ada jawaban dari ibu nya

"IBU! KAU KENAPA?" suara Eggy meninggi dan lalu menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh ibu nya, tapi... ***GUBRAK* **.. tubuh nya malah terjatuh dan terlihat lubang pada punggung nya, lubang seperti habis ditembak, wajah Eggy langsung pucat pasih serta gugup

"Ibu? Tidak... ..Tidak!.. apa yang kalian lakukan pada ibuku?" tanya Eggy kepada 2 pria ber-sweater itu

"Kami sudah bicara baik-baik dengan ibu mu tapi dia tetap tak mau memberikan mu kepada kami, maka nya jadi begiitu..." pria yang ber-sweater merah ibu membuka kacamata nya dan terlihat ada penutup mata bajak laut pada mata kiri nya

"Aku berhutang pada partner ku ini, mungkin kalau dia tak cepat tanggap menembak ibu mu, mungkin aku sudah mati karena ibu mu" pria ber-sweater biru itu membuka kaca mata nya dan yang itu lebih parah.. sebuah ..mesin melekat pada mata kanan nya

* * *

><p><strong>#FLASHBACK (kasih sedikit aja biar gak bingung XD)<strong>

"**Menyerahlah,orang asing" ancam sang ibu sambil mengarahkan revolver Blowhole ke arah kepala pemilik nya**

**"Berani juga kau ya?" remeh Blowhole kepada sang ibu**

**"Oke.. kita buktikan" sang ibu menarik pelatuk revolver dan bersiap menembak, tapi...**

***DOOORRR***

**Dari belakang, Red dengan senjata pistol nya menembak punggung sang ibu dan sang ibu langsung tergeletak kaku di lantai**

**"Aku berhutang pada mu, Red" ucap Blowhole**

**"Uh... sudah lah, sekarang kita antar anak nya" Red berkata**

* * *

><p><strong>#BACK TO PRESENT<strong>

"Mengapa...kalian mau aku? Dan kalian tak harus nya membunuh ibu ku!" teriak marah dan bercampur tangis keluar dari mulut Eggy

"Kau adalah kriteria yang kami cara, kau ahli berkelahi, tapi juga ahli membuat orang lain tergoda karena wajah manis mu itu, kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian orang lain, kami butuh orang seperti mu" jelas orang dengan mata robot nya itu

"KALIAN *BEEP*!" teriak Eggy sambil terus meneteskan air mata nya tanpa henti

"Anak kecil tak boleh berkata begitu, tapi itu tak penting, yang kami butuhkan hanya kemampuan mu" Evil smile menghiasi ucapan Blowhole

"AWAS KALIAN!" Eggy mulai mengepalkan tangan nya dan dengan cepat berlari mencoba memukuli 2 pria didepan nya

"Tugasmu X" ucap singkat dari Blowhole

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari belakang Eggy dan... ***BZZZZTTTTTT* **... seseorang berkepala botak licin,berkulit hitam ,bertubuh besar,berjenggot dan berkaca mata hitam menyetrum Eggy dengan sebuah tongkat listrik bertegangan 1200V, hanya dengan didekatkan pada tubuh Eggy selama 3 detik, Eggy langsung lemas dan terpental

"Savio.. sekarang tugasmu"

Muncul pria yang dipanggil "Savio" itu dengan rambut panjang dan berpakaian serba kuning mengikat Eggy dengan tali tambang yang sangat kuat dengan cekatan dan simpul yang sangat tak biasa, dan hanya dia saja yang bisa membuka simpul itu dengan mudah

"lepask...kan...aku" ucap Eggy dengan lemas habis disetrum

"betapa bodoh nya kami mau melepaskan mu, kau dibutuhkan, dan kau akan kuberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan..ingat itu" ucap Blowhole dan kembali dihiasi dengan Evil smile nya

Eggy dengan lemah menoleh ke arah tubuh ibu nya yang tergeletak, _"bu,...maaf kan Eggy, ..karena aku...ibu begini" _batin Eggy berkata dan lalu karena lemas..dia pingsan

Red mendekati tubuh Eggy yang pingsan itu, dan pada bahu Eggy, dia berikan sebuah tanda sejenis tatto yang sama seperti pada bahu yang lain nya, "B**29909"**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Bagaimana chapter ini? Serius saja.. untuk mikirin ide nih chapter butuh 2 malem lebih, malah sampe jam 11 malem ane nyari ide nya**

**maaf kan jika ada "typo" *gaya nigahiga* dan terima kasih untuk review-review agan dan agan wati sekalian, saya hormati review kalian ^^**

**bila ada kesalahan ,tolong dimaaf kan**  
><strong>bila ada kekurangan , tolong ngutang dulu<strong>  
><strong>bila ada kelebhan, mohon dikembalikan XD<strong>

**.**

TEEHEE

**Pertanyaan: ayo tebak... arti B29909 itu apa? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 : Easy Touch

**Chapter 11:**

Warning: Typo, RATED T –Hee, EYD bermasalah

Maaf lama, karena aku terlalu kepada Aktivitas Gaming ane dan stuck untuk ide Fic ini, Enjoy

"Kau harus tahu,Eggy , Jika kau tak mau aku harus menolak nya" ucap Private

"Mereka terus mengancam ku saat aku menolak, tapi juga selalu emnggoda ku dengan hal yang kuharapkan saat aku baik pada nya" jawab Eggy

"Tapi ini bukan tugas anak kecil, anak kecil perlu sekolah, bermain dan belajar hal baru dan bukan masuk kemiliteran" balas Private

"Tapi aku tak tahu cara nya" balas Eggy lagi

"Tenang, adik kecil, aku disini dan aku yakin teman ku bisa membantu"

Eggy tersenyum sedikit walau tak yakin dengan yang diucapkan Private tadi

_**   
><strong>_  
>Suara alarm terdengar keseluruh markas penghunian prajurit Amerika<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan yang langsung keluar dari mulut Private

"MARKAS DISERANG!" teriak salah satu prajurit diluar

"APA? Eggy, kau tunggu disini dan jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh" ucap Private

Private langsung mengambil senjata nya dan langsung keluar dari tenda tim nya dan berlari ke depan pagar markas

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM* **_ledakan Granat cukup besar terjadi saat Private masih berlari

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya nya ke salah satu prajurit 

"Para terorist itu mulai menyarang kita, aku tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa senekat ini, tapi jumlah mereka tak terlalu banyak, kita bisa mengalahkan nya" jawab Prajurit itu

_***JREEEEEEBBBB* **_prajurit itu terkena tembakan dari salah satu anggota musuh

Private langsung memegang tubuh orang itu dan beberapa detik kemudian tim medis langsung datang

Private mengambil HT nya dan memanggil Skipper

"SKIPPPAH! Terjadi serangan disini, bisa kau kembali kesini dan me..." belum selesai bicara, Skipper langsung menjawab "Kami tahu, kami segera kesana, aku akan panggil kau lagi jika aku sampai"

Private hanya mengangguk dan menaruh kembali HT nya dan mulai mengambil posisi

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM **_

Lagi-lagi ledakan granat menyerang markas tentara Amerika,Private langsung mengambil Cover digundukan karung – karung pasir, Private mengisi peluru senjata nya dan menembaki musuh yang didepan nya, dia tak tahu apa kah tembakan nya itu mengenai musuh atau tidak, tapi dia terus menembak dan mengambil cover lagi untuk beberapa saat, dia mulai menarik nafas dan mulai menembaki musuh lagi

***JRREEEEBBB* ** 1 musuh terjatuh akan tembakan nya, Private langsung mengambil cover lagi dan mengisi kembali peluru nya dan menembaki lagi musuh didepan nya

Disaat prajurit diluar sedang sibuk bertempur, Eggy di tenda tim Skipper hanya bisa mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan yang terjadi di luar sana, takut? Tentu.. walau dia pada dasar nya pemberani dan keras kepala tapi dia tetap takut terjadi hal buruk kepada nya nanti

Tiba-tiba 2 prajurit dengan gasmask masuk ke tenda Skipper, Eggy bingung siapa 2 orang itu, dia pun bertanya "Siapa kalian?"

"Kau ternyata tidak diapa-apakan oleh prajurit-prajurit itu, malah kau terlihat dirawat" jawab pria itu sambil melihat bekas-bekas makanan yang Eggy makan itu

"Aku tanya dulu kepada mu, kau siapa?" tanya Eggy lagi

"Tenang Eggy, kami disini menyelamatkan mu" jawab pria satu nya

"Menyelamatkan ku? Tunggu... jangan-jangan kalian..."

Pria itu membuka gasmask nya dan ternyata mereka ada Blowhole dan Red dengan pakaian tentara amerika

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Eggy

"Kami lebih andal dari pada prajurit Amerika bodoh disini, hanya dengan pakaian curian ini saja mereka sudah tertipu" jawab Blowhole

"Dan... kalian mau apa disini?" tanya Eggy lagi

"Tentu saja membawa mu, dasar bodoh, Red... putuskan tali nya" suruh Blowhole kepada red

Red memotong tali nya dan Eggy langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan nya

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini,Eggy" ajak blowhole

Eggy terlihat terdiam dan melihat kebelakang kearah pakaian cadangan para Skipper hingga Private, Eggy merasa tak mau lagi kembali kepada Blowhole

"Kenapa Eggy? Apa kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Blowhole

Eggy tak menjawab

"Oke... tak apa.. tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menekan tombol ini" ancam Blowhole sambil memegang sebuah remote kecil di tangan nya

"Jan...Jangan Boss,... jangan tekan itu..." ucap Eggy langsung ketakutan

"Bagus, kalau begitu keluar dari sini dan ikut aku" ucap nya

Eggy mengangguk seperti terpaksa dan keluar dari tenda itu diam-diam bersama 2 bos nya

kembali ke pertempuran, mobil musuh mulai datang sedikit demi sedikit, ini makin memperberat suasana tentu nya

"Musuh makin bertambah!" teriak prajurit disana

Private mulai kehabisan peluru karena terus menembaki musuh-musuh yang makin lama makin terlihat tak habis

"Sial, apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka ini?" tanya prajurit muda itu, dia kembali memegang HT nya dan menghubungi Skipper

"Skippah, kenapa kau lama? Tempat nya tak jauh kan? Cepat segera kesini, kami perlu bantuan!" ucap Private dengan tegang dan tergesa 

"Tenang, Private, kami hanya perlu sentuhan kecil" jawab pemimpin nya

"Sentuhan kecil?" tanya Private

Skipper yang berada dibukit yang tak jauh dari markas mulai tersenyum dan menyuruh Kowalski dan Rico "Kowalski, atur jarak penembakan, Rico, bersiap untuk tembakan"

Kowalski langsung mengatur jarak penembakan dengan cepat dan teliti, dan disaat selesai, Rico langsung menembak dengan jarak dan ketinggian yang Kowalski atur dan... 

_****_

Sebuah rudal kecil terdengar dan terlihat dari tempat pertempuran, Private dapat melihat nya dengan cukup jelas dan..

_****_

Ledakan langsung mengenai mobil-mobil musuh yang berada didepan markas tanpa mengenai objek-objek

"Kau lihat? Itulah yang terjadi jika kami menggunakan cara Rico" ucap Skipper

Private tertawa sedikit dan tersenyum akan yang dilakukan nya , prajurit musuh langsung lari dengan mobil lain dan ada yang jalan kaki, Prajurit amerika berteriak gembira atas kemenangan nya dan ada beberapa yang langsung tiduran di jalanan

Private langsung merenggangkan badan nya dan merasa tenang tapi dia mendengar pembicaraan di belakang nya

"Ada 2 prajurit ditemukan telanjang di kamar mandi, aku rasa ada penyusup saat kita bertempur tadi" ucap yang dibelakang private kepada orang di depan nya

"Penyusup? Tunggu... Tunggu dulu" langsung respon cepat dari Private dan dia langsung berlari ke tenda tim nya dan tepat tebakan nya, Eggy dibawa kembali oleh orang lain

"Tidak... ! Sial! Aku seharusnya tahu" marah nya

"Apa yang terjadi,Private?" tanya Skipper lewat HT

"Eggy... Eggy Diambil,Skippah ... Kurasa dia diambil kembali disaat kami sibuk bertempur" jawab Private

"APA? Tapi siapa yang mengambil nya?" tanya Skipper

"Aku rasa aku tahu, Skippah... aku rasa aku tahu siapa" jawab Private

_**To Be Continued**_

Damn... maaf teramat maaf kalau terkesan pendek, masih belum mateng ide nya habis nya dan mungkin bakal bingung Remote apa yang dipegang Blowhole untuk mengancam Eggy, itu bakal ada di Chap selanjut nya entah yang keberapa

Terima kasih atas yang udah baca

TEEHEE


End file.
